Il était une fois
by Megumiechan
Summary: Cette fiction se situe à l' époque du Millénium d' Argent et raconte l' histoire d' amour entre Sérénity et Endymion Mais aussi les histoire de coeur des autres guerrières ... J' attends vos commentaires s' il vous plait
1. Prélude

Prélude 

**La jeune fille était assise à même le sol, ne se préoccupant pas de ses beau habit, seul comptait l'homme qui était allongé sur ses genoux... Sans connaissance. On pouvait apercevoir un filet de sang coulant d'une blessure, sans doute très grave, mais que l'on ne voyait pas. **

**Elle posa le sceptre qu'elle tenait jusqu'à là, à côté d'elle, et l'aura si douce qui l'environnait alors se dissipa. Délicatement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet fragile, elle glissa sa main si blanche, sous la tête de l'homme : **

**- Je suis triste de te voir ainsi... Et je te remercie de m'avoir protégée... **

**Une larme de cristal glissa alors sur sa joue, et vint tomber sur le visage du jeune homme. Contre tout attente, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. **

**Malgré sa blessure, il trouva la force de lever la main afin de caresser la joue de celle qu'il aimait: **

**- Je me souviens maintenant ... Et toi tu te souviens ?**

** - Oui **

**- Je suis Endymion, nous étions si proches sur la Lune**

** En effet elle se souvint, elle se rappela de cette époque lointaine ou elle vivait heureuse, elle se rappela de sa mère, elle se souvint de tous ... et surtout d'Endymion... Endymion... **


	2. Il y a très longtemps, un royaume sur la...

Chapitre I 

**Il y a très longtemps, un royaume sur la Lune ...**

**Le royaume de la lune blanche,un royaume féerique dont la renommée s'étendait bien au delà de notre belle galaxie. Depuis des millénaires les différents souverains qui se succédaient au trône avaient pour mission de protéger la belle planète bleu, la Terre; mais aussi de veiller sur un trésor fabuleux : le cristal d'argent. **

**Ce fameux joyaux, avait disait-on, d'immense pouvoir... Des pouvoirs qui devaient être utilisés à bonne escient, car si par malheur il arrivait qu'ils tombent entre de mauvaises mains... Alors, cela pourrait causer la destruction du royaume mais aussi de la planète Terre. **

**Heureusement, Le rôle de la famille royal, notamment de la Reine Séléné, et de sa fille Sérénité, était de veiller sur ce fabuleux joyaux, et pour ce faire, elles étaient entourées de quatre puissante guerrières. Il était rare que la paix et la sérénité du palais du millenium d'argent, où séjournait la reine, soient troublées... Sauf bien sûr en ce jour: **

**- Princesse, revenez ! votre leçon n'est pas achevée, princesse, je vous en prie ! **

**La princesse Sérénité n'écouta pas les paroles de le jeune guerrière qui l'appelait en vain . Sailor Mercure était l'une des quatre guerrières chargées de la protection de la reine, mais surtout de l'éducation de la jeune princesse. Elle l'adorait, mais il était bien difficile de faire cours à Sérénité, surtout que celle-ci se déroulait toujours pour la faire bavarder , Mercure finissait toujours par céder à ses moindres caprices. Elle soupira et secouas ses boucles bleus ... La Princesse finirait bien par revenir. Elle se retourna non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard dans la direction que Sérénité avait empruntée. **

**Pendant se temps, la princesse parcourait le château. Sa grâce et sa beauté avaient fait de nombreux admirateurs dans la galaxie, et nombreux étaient ceux qui aurait souhaité gagner son amour. Cependant, la reine Séléné avait jugé préférable d'attendre que la princesse ait mûri pour lui trouver un conjoint, et elle n'avait pas tord. Sérénité se conduisait par moment comme un véritable enfant, pleurant facilement, de plus elle avait l'art de transformer chaque chose sérieuse en un véritable jeu. Et c'est ce qu'elle venait de faire. **

**Elle s'arrêta un moment, elle se trouvait dans l'une des ailes les moins fréquenté et les plus isolé du château. Au bout du long couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait, il y avait une porte, une porte massive. Étant enfant, elle était venu une fois ici... Elle avait senti qu'il y avait quelqu' un de l'autre côté. Sa mère , la reine lui avait parlé de cette porte et lui avait strictement interdit de l'ouvrir... Mais malgré toutes ces recommandations, elle l'avait ouvert, et l'avait franchit. Pendant un instant, une lumière blanche l'avait aveuglée. Quand elle avait pu enfin ouvrir les yeux, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs à peine plus âgée qu'elle, se tenait prosternée, un sceptre immense à la main.**

** - Bienvenue princesse. Je suis Sailor Pluton, et je suis très honorée de votre visite. **

**- Sailor Pluton ? Je ne te connais pas... Tu es toute seule ici ? **

**- Oui, ce que vous voyez derrière vous est la porte du temps et je suis chargée de veiller sur elle.**

** - Tout le temps? Et tu es toujours toute seule ? C'est triste ... **

**A cette époque leur conversation avait été interrompue par la reine Séléné... **

**La princesse Sérénité, d'un geste de la main, chassa les longues mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage, et comme autrefois, elle se décida à franchir la porte de nouveau. Elle s'avança, posa sa main sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à la tourner quand soudain: **

**- Princesse !**

** Elle se retourna avec une grimace sur le visage.**

** - Princesse , vous savez très bien que votre mère vous a interdit de venir ici, de plus nous vous avons cherché partout, soupira-t-ellle **

**- Et comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? demanda Sérénité, qui connaissait déjà la réponse mais qui voulait éloigné au maximum l'instant ou elle devrait donner des explications à sa mère. **

**- Je vous connais trop bien, princesse, j'ai tout de suite su où vous étiez... **

**Et cela était vrai. Des quatre guerrières Sailor Vénus était celle qui ressemblait le plus à la princesse, aussi bien physiquement, que mentalement. Tout comme la princesse, elle était belle, elle avait elle aussi de long cheveux blond, et était admirée pour sa beauté. De plus, elle avait le même caractère joviale, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle prenne la défense de la princesse, s'opposant ainsi à Sailor Mercure, qui était elle beaucoup plus sérieuse. Cependant, Vénus avait de lourde responsabilité, en effet elle était le leader des sailors.**

** - Dis -moi Vénus, savais-tu qu'il y avait quelqu' un derrière cette porte ? **

**- Oui, princesse, il s' agit de Sailor Pluton, une guerrière comme nous, et il existe encore deux autres guerrière comme elle, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Ne ptune. **

**- Pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vu au palais... **

**- C'est simple ces guerrières ne sont pas comme nous, elles sont chargées de protégées notre système solaire des agressions extérieurs et ne peuvent ainsi pas quitter leur poste. Allons donc, votre mère vous attends. **

**- Pfff, je sens que je vais encore me faire gronder ..., minauda-t-elle. **

**Sailor Vénus saisit la princesse par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle**

** D'un geste précis et rapide, il fit lâcher à son adversaire son fleuret. Apparemment le jeune homme était très doué pour l'escrime: **

**- Je vous félicite, prince. **

**-Vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès, je crois que je n'ai plus rien a vous enseigner. **

**- Merci Quartz, tous cela je te le dois... **

**- Non Prince, vous êtes vraiment très doué. Le prince ôta le casque qui le protégeait jusqu'à la, découvrant ainsi de magnifiques yeux, d'un bleu profond. **

**- Bon je vous laisse je crois, que je vais faire une petite balade en cheval **

**- Mais enfin prince, vous semblez oublier que c'est aujourd'hui que nous recevons la princesse Béryl et sa famille... Que vais-je dire à sa majesté votre père? Et votre sur vous attends aussi ... **

**Malgré les protestations de Quartz, le prince ne répondit pas **

**- Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive . **

**Quartz se retourna, faisant ainsi voltiger ses longs cheveux de couleur argenté. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de celui qui venait d'entrer. Rubis était nonchalamment adossé contre l'un des murs. **

**- Hein c'est toi Rubis... **

**- Tu as l'air déçu de me voir... **

**- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Quartz d'un ton pas très convaincant. **

**- En tout cas le prince et toi agissez d'une manière bien étrange... Pour le prince je ne comprends pas, des centaines de jolies princesses le courtisent et pourtant, aucune ne l'intéresse...**

** - Hum...Nephrite a essayé de lui parlé, mais je crois que le prince ne sait pas lui-même ce qu'il lui arrive... **

**- Et la princesse Béryl ? Elle a pourtant l'air très éprise du prince... **

**- Je crois qu'il l'évite, il ne veut pas lui faire de la peine... **

**Rubis se rapprocha de son frère. Il avait remarqué que depuis un certain temps lui aussi avait une humeur morose, et il en connaissait très bien la cause **

**- Et toi Quartz, tu pense encore à elle, depuis ce bal. **

**En entendant ces paroles, Quartz avait détourné son regard de celui de son frère, cachant ainsi sa gène. Oui, il pensait encore à elle... Elle emplissait son esprit, nuit et jour, il rêvait d'elle... Depuis ce bal, sur la planète verte, dans la constellation d'Andromède... Elle était venu accompagnée des quatre autres guerrières, pour une mission diplomatique. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait su que c'était elle, son autre moitié, son âme sur. Ils avaient dansé ensemble... Et pourtant dès qu'elle avait su qui elle était ,elle s'était enfuie, lui avait demandé de ne plus la revoir. **

**- Tu sais Quartz, entre elle et toi, c'est impossible et j'en suis désolé, tu connais la situation entre nos deux royaumes... **

**Oui, il la connaissait, et le fait que son frère le lui rappela lui fit encore plus mal, Rubis venait de briser ce qui lui restait de cur. **

**Rubis, voyant à quel point son frère allait mal, décida de le laisser seul. Il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à comprendre ce que ressentait son frère, n'ayant jamais été lui même réellement,t amoureux. Mais il ne savait pas encore que bientôt son cur serait sujet à un tempête, que lui-même serait incapable d'apaiser. **

**Le prince entra dans ses appartements, il n'était revenu que pour récupérer un livre qu'il pourrait lire tranquillement dans les forêt environnantes. **

**Lorsqu'il se tourna son regard se posa sur sa table de travail. On lui avait apporter son courrier, et comme il était fréquent il y avait là bien une vingtaine de lettres de ferventes admiratrices. Endymion soupira, il les saisit toutes et le mit à la poubelle, cela l'agaçait... Comment toutes ces jeunes filles pouvaient prétendre l'aimer alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas rencontrer une seul fois. **

**- Ce n'est pas très gentil pour toutes tes admiratrices. **

**- Ha c'est toi Oréa Le prince se tourna vers sa jeune sur. **

**Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sa sur en cet instant, se tenait les point sur le hanche, fronçant les sourcils. Il est vrai qu'elle était belle, elle avait les même yeux que son frère et de long cheveux noir ondulés, aux reflet mauve... Mais, elle ne se conduisait pas du tout en princesse, mais plutôt comme un véritable garçon manqué. Le prince sourit en pensant qu'elle avait réussi à vaincre Nephrite lors d'un tournois d'escrime. **

**- Alors comme ça tu te sauves encore. Quelles chance, moi père ne me laisse même plus sortir, on se croirait dans une prison. Il y a des jours j'aimerai être un homme. **

**- Tu sais cela n'est pas drôle tous les jours, j'ai beaucoup de responsabilités, sans compter que père tiens à ce que je me marie le plus vite possible... **

**- En tous cas j'espère que tu ne vas pas épouser Béryl ! **

**- Non rassure toi, je n'éprouve aucun penchant pour elle. **

**- Bon je te laisse, amuse toi bien surtout, et j'espère qu'au cour de cette promenade tu trouvera enfin une fille qui te convienne ! **

**- Ha, tu l'as retrouvé Vénus, Heureusement car la reine veut la voir. **

**- Et tu sais ce qu'elle me veut Jupiter ? **

**Sailor Jupiter regarda la princesse étonnée, et éclata de rire. Des quatre guerrière, elle était sans doute la plus forte, une vrai force de la nature, mais aussi la plus romantique... Quand il était question d'amour, c'était à elle que la princesse s'adressait. **

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas princesse, sa majesté ne va pas vous gronder. Mercure ne lui a rien dit. **

**Puis elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. Ceci eut pour effet de remonter le moral de la princesse. **

**Elles arrivèrent enfin devant la salle du trône, devant laquelle se trouvait déjà Sailor Mars et Sailor Mercure.**

** En passant devint Sailor mercure, la princesse lui sourit et s'excusa pour sa petite fugue.**

** - Vous m'avez faite appeler mère ? **

**La princesse fit une gracieuse révérence, tandis que les quatre guerrière se prosternaient. **

**La reine Séléné, regarda sa fille... Un regard chargé de douceur et de tendresse. Sérénité était sans doute, la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, mais la reine se lamentait qu'elle soit encore si puéril, et bien qu'elle aimât beaucoup sa fille, elle se devait d'être sévère. **

**Elle se leva de son trône, et vint redresser sa fille, elle posa un doit sous son menton, et l'observa longuement, dans les yeux. **

**- Écoute moi bien, ma fille... Je crois que maintenant tu es devenu une femme; une très belle femme, et il est temps de faire ton entrée dans le monde. Nous allons bientôt recevoir la visite de la famille royal de la planète verte et à cet occasion, je voudrait que tu sois présente pour m'assister. Je compte sur toi ma fille pour te comporter comme une princesse digne de ce nom. **

**- Bien, mère. La reine sourit, et embrassa sa fille sur la joue. **

**-Pour l'instant je te donne quartier libre pour cet après-midi. **

**- Merci mère. **

**La princesse se retira suivit de ses quatre protectrices. Dès que les gardes refermèrent la porte derrière elle. Elle sauta de joie. **

**- Génial, je vais être libre toute l'après midi ! **

**Cependant sa joie fut de courte durée, en effet elle s'étonna que Sailor Mars qui la réprimendait quand elle réagissait de cette manière ne la réprimanda pas. Celle-ci restait silencieuse. **

**Sailor Mars était la guerrière du feu, les habitants de la lune blanche la trouvaient étrange car elle possédait des dons de voyance. Pourtant la princesse ne se méfiait pas du tout d'elle, et Sailor Mars était devenue sa confidente. Cependant la princesse avait remarqué que depuis un certain temps, Mars semblait préoccupée par quelque chose. Pendant un moment Sérénité l'avait cru amoureuse, elle en avait parlé à Jupiter mais celle-ci s'était moquée d'elle. Et depuis elle n'y avait plus fait allusion.**

** La princesse chassa toutes ces idées de son esprit, pour l'instant une seule idée la préoccupait. **

**Après avoir saluer les Sailors, elle se rendis en vitesse dans ses appartement. **

**Sur sa coiffeuse se trouvait un globe que lui avait offert Vénus. Ce globe représentait la terre. Depuis toujours Sérénité, avait rêvé de se rendre sur terre, cette perle bleu perchée dans le ciel, elle était certaine que cette planète était magnifique, et elle rêvait de découvrir sa nature, de connaître les plantes et les animaux qui y vivaient, ainsi que ses habitants. Pourtant, les relation entre le royaume de la Lune et celui de la terre étaient tendues. Et la reine Séléné avait strictement interdit à la princesse de s'y rendre. Cela biens sur fâcha la princesse, d'autant plus que Vénus, Mercure, Jupiter et Mars, pouvaient, elles s'y rendre librement, et incognito. **

**Ainsi donc, malgré les interdictions de sa mère, la princesse décida de s'y rendre pour la seconde fois. Et c'est le cur battant d'excitation mais aussi d'inquiétude qu'elle franchit les murs du palais. **

**Elle avait changé sa belle robe de soie blanche pour une robe bleu un peu plus simple, et avait pris un peu d'argent pour pouvoir se restaurer. Elle se dirigea vers un bosquet où personne ne pourrait la voir, et se concentra, mettant en application, les leçon que lui avait enseignées Sailor Mercure, sur la téléportation. **

**- En route pour la Terre ! se cria-t-elle intérieurement. **

**Fin du chapitre I **


	3. Une rencontre

Chapitre II 

**Une rencontre... **

**Sailor Mars regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, songeuse... La journée était magnifique, idéal pour aller se promener... Et pourtant elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Ces temps ci rien ne l'attirait... Autrefois, en des moments pareils, elle et les autres guerrières aimaient aller se promener, sur terre, ou encore aller pique-niquer aux environs du palais... Mais maintenant, aucune de ces activités ne l'intéressaient, d'autant plus que les autres guerrières non plus ne semblaient pas au meilleur de leur forme. Sailor Vénus, semblait préoccupée, bien qu'elle le cacha derrière son habituelle désinvolture, et ce depuis le fameux bal... Sailor mars se demanda si tout comme elle Vénus n'avait pas fait une rencontre qui l'avait elle aussi chamboulée. Sailor Jupiter, elle se montrait encore plus joyeuse qu'avant, et s'éclipsait souvent, prétextant avoir un rendez-vous urgent. Seule Mercure et la princesse restaient égales à elles même... **

**- Je dois, l'oublier, je dois cesser de penser à lui...**

** C'est ce qu'elle se dit en secouant la tête, mais, en était-elle capable ? A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à lui, à son regard; à sa voix; son cur s'emballait, sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que se soit.**

** - Non, je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui. **

**Mars secoua ses longs cheveux de jais, et quitta la fenêtre. De là, elle pouvait voir la terre et cela lui rappelait trop, lui. **

**Elle se dirigea vers son placard, et en sortie une robe rouge brodée... C'était sa robe préférée... Elle irait se promener; cela lui changerait les idées... Il le fallait. **

**Elle avait à peine fini de se changer et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, quand elle entendit un bruit sourd, comme si on avait lancer un cailloux contre la fenêtre du balcon.**

** Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci . Quand elle eut ouvert la fenêtre, la première chose qui attira son regard fut ... Un bouquet de fleures, des lys plus précisément. Mars les ramassa et les porta à son visage, humant leur doux parfum. Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit, qui donc avait pu lui porter ses fleurs ? **

**Elle se pencha sur le rebord du balcon et sursauta ... **

**Il était la, attendant qu'elle se montre. Mars recula tremblant**

** - Pourquoi, pourquoi est-il venu ? **

**Elle était comme pétrifiée, cela ne lui arrivait guère, mais avec lui, elle se trouvait sans défenses. Elle ne fit aucun geste non plus quand, elle le vit surgir devant elle... Il avait réussit à bondir jusqu'à son balcon... Jade ... **

**- Que... Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, je m'en vais prévenir les gardes... **

**Il la retint par le bras**

** - Je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions... Je, je voulais juste vous voir; encore une fois. **

**Ces paroles ôtèrent à Sailor mars toutes résistances, elle ne savait comment réagir, elle redoutait ces mots, et pourtant elle se sentait si heureuse à la fois.**

** - Nous... Nous ne devons pas nous revoir...**

** - Et pourquoi donc, si c'est à cause de la situation entre nos deux pays... Il faut y croire, cela s'arrangera un jour... **

**- Non, il n'y a pas que cela, Jade... **

**- Alors quoi, je ne vous plais pas, c'est cela ? **

**Jade, ne lui avait toujours pas lâché le bras, la forçant à lui faire face. A présent, elle le regardait dans les yeux, plongeant son regard nuit, dans ces yeux couleur émeraude... **

**- Non; non, bien au contraire. Elle avait dit ces mots malgré elle. Jade sourit.**

** - Alors quel est le problème ?**

** - Je ne peux pas voilà tout...**

** - Pourquoi ? **

**C'était comme une plainte... A Mars cela lui brisait le cur de le voir comme cela, mais... Quand elle avait été appelée au service de la reine, cela avait été pour elle une grande fierté, et depuis ce jour elle s'était promis de se consacrer, corps et âme à sa mission. Il n' y avait pas de place dans son cur pour un amant... Et là... **

**- Mars, écoutez moi... Je vous aime, et je l'ai su dès l'instant où... **

**Sailor Mars ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase; elle se défit de son étreinte et s'en fuit. Laissant Jade, désespéré. **

**Cela faisait bien une heure qu' Endymion galopait. Et maintenant au moins une lieu le séparait du palais royal. C'était une nécessité pour lui, oui, il en avait besoin de temps en temps; fuir l'atmosphère étouffante et pesante du palais. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu de cette vie de responsabilités, ou chacun de vos pas était surveillé, réglementé; où l'étiquette dirigeait sa vie au point de vouloir contrôler même ses sentiments. La vie de château ne correspondait pas toujours à ce que les gens s'imaginaient. Et ces instant ou Endymion pouvait s'échapper de l'agitation permanente qui régnait au château étaient pour lui des instants de pur bonheurs, car enfin il pouvait se conduire et vivre comme un jeune homme de son âge. Bien sûr Endymion ne tentait pas de fuir ses responsabilités, mais il avait besoin par moment de faire une pause et prendre un peu de bon temps. **

**Il s'arrêta dans un petit village où il avait l'habitude de venir incognito. Les habitants, tous des paysans pour la plus part célébrait la fin des moissons, et ils avaient donc organisé une de ces petites fêtes populaire gaie et colorée, ou l'on mangeait buvait, riait de bon cur. **

**Il commença à arpenter les rues s'arrêtant par moment pour observer un jongleur ou pour écouter un musicien. A chaque coin de rue, un marchant ambulant l'accostait. Il passait dans une petite ruelle alors peu fréquentée, lorsqu'un cri attira son attention. Il se dirigea dans cette direction, et vit alors une jeune fille courant après un jeune garçon qui venait sans doute de lui subtiliser sa bourse:**

** - Hé, reviens, jeune homme, reviens ! **

**Elle était sur le point de le rattraper mais malheureusement, elle marcha sur sa robe, trébucha et finalement éclata en sanglots. **

**Endymion voyant cela ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et décida d'aller la secourir. **

**- Vous auriez du faire plus attention, ce n'est pas très prudent pour une demoiselle de se promener dans les rues non accompagnée **

**- Je... Je sais mais il vient de me voler ma bouuuuuuuurse! **

**Elle s'était remise à pleurer, Endymion l'observait gêné, puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit: **

**- Si vous voulez je pourrais être votre chevalier servant pour cette après midi, je... Je vous achèterais ce que vous souhaitez.**

** - C'est... c'est vrai ? **

**- Oui bien sûr, puisque je vous le dis. **

**- Oh, merci vous êtes charmant ! **

**La jeune fille venait de se jeter à son cou mais aussitôt s'écarta, rougissant et confuse.**

** - Euh, veuillez me pardonner... Je me suis laisser emporter par la joie.**

** - Ce n'est rien,ce genre d'étreinte n'est pas pour me déplaire; répondit-il, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir la jeune fille encore plus. **

**- Nous y allons. **

**- Oui. **

**Elle saisit le bras qu' il lui tendait. Elle allait enfin pouvoir profiter de cet après-midi sur terre. **

**Jade venait de retourner sur terre. En se téléportant, il avait atterri dans l'un des jardin du château et se dirigeait maintenant vers ses appartements. Dans les couloirs du château, ce fut Rubis qui l'accueillit, le sermonnant. **

**- Jade où étais-tu passé, je t'ai cherché partout **

**- J'étais parti prendre l'air, j'en avais besoin **

**- Toi aussi ? Je ne comprends pas, Quartz, Néphrite et toi, vous avez tous une de ces manies; à disparaître tout le temps ... Enfin bref... Nous devons allez accueillir la princesse Béryl et sa famille. Sa majesté ne pourra le faire, car il part en voyage ce soir même, quand au prince il a, tout comme vous, disparu. Bon allons y. **

**Rubis et Jade rejoignirent Quartz et Néphrite, ainsi que la princesse Oréa, qui les attendaient déjà dans le hall d'entrée du palais. **

**Tout comme l'étaient les sailors pour la princesse Sérénité; les princes des quatre cieux, Jade, Rubis, Quartz et Néphrite étaient les compagnons, mais aussi les protecteurs du prince Endymion. Et c'était Quartz qui était chargé de diriger tous ce petit monde; bien que souvent Jade n'hésitait pas à donner son opinion, ce qui se finissait souvent par de petites chamailleries. Rubis, le frère de Quartz était le plus jeune des quatre et aussi le plus sensible et compréhensible, c'était toujours lui qui tempérait et apaisait ses fougueux compagnons. Quant à Néphrite, bien qu'il prétende le contraire, était le romantique du groupe, un vrai Don Juan. Mais depuis quelque temps il disait avoir découvert la perle rare, et avait cessé de jouer les tombeurs.**

** - Eh, bien vous voilà enfin. **

**- Veuillez excusé notre retard princesse Oréa. **

**- Ce n'est pas grave... Personnellement, répondit-elle, je me serait bien passé d'une telle rencontre... **

**Ils avaient l'intention de continuer à bavarder ainsi, mais leur conversation fut interrompue par un garde qui annonçait l'arrivée des invités.**

** - La princesse Béryl ! **

**Quartz s'avança vers la jeune femme qui faisait son entrée, s'inclina et lui baisa la main. **

**- Nous sommes très honorés de vous accueillir ici. **

**- Et moi charmée de venir ici, mais dites- moi, le Prince Endymion n'est pas là ? **

**- C'est à dire que... Il a eu un petit empêchement, une affaire urgente à régler... Votre père ne devait-il pas vous accompagner ?**

** - Si, mais je l'ai convaincu de rester, j'aurais souhaité passer un peu de temps avec Endymion, mais puisqu'il n'est pas là. Ce sera pour une autre fois alors... **

**- J'en doute . **

**La princesse Oréa, venait sans aucune manière d'interrompre la princesse Béryl, tandis que Jade la priait désespérément de se taire, craignant le pire. Le franc parlé de la jeune princesse leur avait bien souvent joué des tours. Pourtant, Oréa n'en faisait qu' à sa tête.**

** - Je doute que vous puissiez le voir, Endymion, et très occupé ses temps si, il n'a pas de temps à perdre. **

**Les deux jeunes femmes se défiaient du regard. Quartz décida d' y mettre fin avant que les choses s'enveniment. **

**- Si vous voulez bien me suivre princesse, je vais vos guidez vers le jardin. **

**La princesse Béryl suivit Quartz, non sans avoir jeté un regard haineux à Oréa. **

**Cette dernière resta un peu à l'écart avec Rubis.**

** - Crois moi, mais je n'apprécie pas beaucoup cette princesse, je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un côté de sa personnalité qu'elle nous cache, un aspect sombre d'elle même.**

** - Ah, bon ? Vous pensez ? Moi je ne crois pas qu'une personne aussi ravissante puisse avoir un mauvais fond... Aie! Mais qu'ai-je dis de mal ? **

**En effet Jade se demandait quelle sottise il avait bien put dire, pour que la princesse, l'eut pincé comme elle venait de le faire.**

** - Tu n'as jamais entendu dire que c'est la beauté intérieure qui compte ?**

** - Si mais... **

**- Non, je ne veux rien savoir... Vous les hommes êtes bien tous les mêmes... Quoiqu'il en soit, je sens que je vais m'ennuyer... Quand je pense qu' Endymion lui prend du bon temps... **

**Endymion observait attentivement sa jeune invitée d'un jour. Il dut s'avouer qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontrée une jeune fille qui lui plaisait autant. Elle avait un beau visage fin, un petit nez bien droit et de grands yeux bleus. En plus de tous cela, elle arborait une longue toison d'or, bien que sa coiffure, originale, constituée de deux chignons, étonna un peu. Endymion se dit que sa jeune invité ne devait pas vivre dans les parages, d'autant plus qu' elle portait des vêtements d'un tissus coûteux, bien que simple... **

**Elle avait la grâce et la beauté d'une jeune fleure s'épanouissant...Mais elle n'avait sans doute aucune idée de ses charmes, en cet instant, elle dévorait, insouciante et sans aucunes manières, les sucrerie qu' il venait de lui acheter à un marchant des rues.**

** - Eh, bien, je dois avouer que vous m'étonnez; je n'ai jamais vu quelqu' un engloutir autant de sucres d'orge. Vous êtes un véritable ogre. **

**- Un ogre ! Moi ? Comme vous êtes insolent, vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous adresser ! - Oui, et d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien le savoir **

**- Euh, bah... Eh, bien je ne vous le direz pas, vous venez de me traiter d'ogre après tout... **

**Endymion sourit, il se doutait qu'elle ne voulait tous simplement pas lui dire qui elle était, il finirait par le savoir tôt ou tard. **

**- M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? **

**Il s'inclina, tandis qu'elle faisait mine de bouder... Finalement elle sourit, et se leva. Mais ne le suivit pas.**

** - Qu' y a-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? **

**- C'est que... Je ne connais pas les pas... **

**- Oh, ce n'est que ça ? J'ai cru pendant un instant que vous boudiez encore... Cette danse n'est pas difficile, laissez moi vous guider. **

**Sérénité suivit Endymion sur ce qui servait de piste de danse. Celle-ci était encombrée, noire de monde. Ce qui soulagea Sérénité; ainsi personne ne ferait attention à elle. **

**Endymion lui tenait la main et l'observait avec insistance, tandis qu'elle tentais des se concentrer sur les pas de danse, mais à chaque fois qu'elle redressait la tête, son regard croisait celui d'Endymion, son regard bleu, du même bleu qu'un lac profond. Et à chaque fois, elle se sentait submergée par une étrange sensation. **

**- Pourriez-vous cesser de me regarder avec tant d'insistance . **

**- Je m'en crois incapable, c'est votre charme qui me fait agir ainsi...**

** - ... **

**La journée passa bien vite, un peu trop vite, se disait Sérénité. Mais déjà elle devait quitter la terre; sinon on risquait de s'inquiéter chez elle sur la Lune.**

** - Je dois partir...**

** - Comment ? Déjà ? **

**- Oui, on risque de s'inquiéter chez moi...**

** - Je comprends... Mais penser vous qu'on se reverra un jour ?**

** - Sûrement, je compte revenir plus souvent par ici. **

**- Alors je viendrais aussi... **

**Ils se regardèrent un long moment, sans rien dire. Sérénité sentait son cur battre la chamade... Elle aurait aimé que le temps s'arrêta alors. Mais malheureusement... **

**- Je dois partir maintenant... **

**Endymion la regarda s'éloigner. Et même quand elle eut disparu. Il resta là. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment, qu'il redescendit de son petit nuage: et voyant que la nuit allait tomber, décida de retourner chez lui.**

**Sailor Vénus était allongée sur son lit, pensive. **

**- Alors, tu rêve Vénus ? **

**Elle se redressa et sourit.**

** - Oh, c'est toi Artémis... **

**Elle tendit la main vers un étrange chat blanc, qui possédait sur le front un cicatrice en forme de croissant de Lune. Vénus, caressa son pelage soyeux.**

** - Tu n' as pas l'aire très en forme... **

**-... **

**- Tu sais tu peux te confier à moi... Et puis en tant que conseillé de la reine Séléné, je dois aussi m'occuper du bien être de ses fidèles servante. **

**- Oui, mais ce que j'ai à te confier est plutôt grave..**

** - Dis toujours... On a souvent besoin d'une oreille amie, pour se confier. **

**- Tu sais je me demandais pourquoi les relations entre le royaume de la Lune et celui de la Terre sont si tendu. Après tout, les deux familles royale sont chargée de veiller sur la Terre et les humains... Tu vois Artèmis c'est cela que je ne comprends pas... Nous combattons pour la même cause et pourtant nous sommes ennemis. **

**- Je sais... Mais les choses ne sont pas aussi simple.**

** - Pourquoi ! **

**Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt un cri de désespoir que Sailor Vénus venait de pousser. **

**- Oui, Pourquoi , je ne comprends pas... Tu sais Artémis, l' autre fois, lors du bal dans la constellation d'Andromède, j'ai rencontré un garçon merveilleux, j'ai dansé avec lui... C'était un moment merveilleux, très intense... Mais malheureusement, j'ai su qui il était... C'était Quartz, l'un des princes des Quatre cieux... J'ai essayé de ne plus penser à lui, mais je ne le peut pas... Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui ! Et je ne veux pas... Je ne peux pas aller contre mes sentiments... Je l'aime et c'est plus fort que moi... Et ce même si c'est un terrien... **

**- Je... Je suis désolé... **

**Artémis ne savait que faire, Vénus venait de s'effondrer sur son lit, et avait éclater en sanglot, inondant son coussin de larmes. Artémis la laissa, la jeune fille avait besoin d'être un peu seule. De toute façon, il ne pouvait lui être d'aucune aide. **

**Cependant, en quittant la chambre de Vénus, le chat repensa à ses paroles " nous combattons pour la même cause et pourtant nous sommes ennemis". Sailor Vénus n'avait peut-être pas tord.**

**Endymion venait d'entrer dans ses appartements et comme il s'y attendait sa sur l'y attendait, lisant un livre. Quand elle l'entendit, elle le referma et releva la tête, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses levres . **

**- Alors cette promenade ?**

** - hum... c'était bien **

**- Ah tu as bien de la chance... Béryl vient de partir, bien que d'après elle elle aurait souhaiter rester **

**- hum... oui **

**- Dis moi... Tu m'écoutes ? **

**En faite Endymion ne l'écoutait pas du tout, il repensait encore à la journée qu'il avait vécu, un léger sourire au lèvres.**

** - Euh, Endymion, je te trouve vraiment étrange... **

**Son frère ne l'avait pas entendu; mais il se tourna brusquement vers elle et lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules, la faisant sursauter. **

**- J'ai rencontré une fille, aujourd'hui, et je sais maintenant, je l'aime... Et pourtant je ne connais même pas son nom...J'en suis sûre, j'aime profondément cette jeune fille... **

**Sa sur l'observait ahurie.**

**- Vous êtes encore allé sur Terre sans permission... Si sa majesté votre mère le savait... **

**- Mais elle n'en saura rien, ce n'est pas toi qui ira le lui révéler Luna... **

**- Oui, mais vous prenez des risques... **

**Sérénité tenait Luna sur ses genoux. Elle avait réussi à se faufiler à l'intérieur du palais sans que personne ne la voit. Exceptée Luna bien sûr. Tout comme Artémis, Luna était un chat magique, doté de la paroles, mais aussi et surtout la plus meilleur amie de la princesse. **

**- Et puis, je te le dit Luna, les terriens sont des gens tout a fait délicieux. **

**En disant cela, Sérénité s'était mise à rêver, oubliant la présence de Luna. **

**- Princesse ? Vous rougissez tout d'un coup...**

** - Hein, mais non bien sûr que non, tu dis n'importe quoi Luna... **

**La princesse se leva et alla observer le ciel. **

**- Dis moi Luna, as tu déjà été...amoureuse ? **

**- Euh, et bien pas encore... Mais il y a Artèmis, mais c'est un simple ami...**

** - Ah bon. **

**La princesse de nouveau observa le ciel. La nui était tombée depuis longtemps déjà. Il n'y avait aucun nuages. Et les étoilé brillait intensément dans le ciel... Au milieu d'elles unique et plus resplendissante que jamais, luisait une perle bleu. La Terre... Dans l'esprit de la princesse, à cette image se superposa celle du jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontrée. Elle soupira, et décida d'aller se coucher. **

**Mais même dans ses rêves, il n' y avait que lui... **

**Fin du chapitre II **


	4. Une tempête de sentiment

Chapitre III 

**Une tempête de sentiments**

**Elle se demanda pourquoi... Pourquoi il l'évitait ainsi. Ne comprenait-il pas à quel point elle l'aimait... Qu'elle était prête à tous pour posséder son coeur, même s'il lui fallait pour cela mettre toute la terre à feu et à sang... Ne comprenait-il pas la douleur d'une femme qui aime, et qui pourtant est incomprise...  
Béryl se demandait tous cela. En son coeur, à la tristesse se mêlait la colère... Oui, la colère que le comportement d' Endymion lui inspirait... Comment osait-il l'éviter alors que des centaine d'hommes étaient tous à ses pieds... S'il s'unissait à elle, ils pourraient alors régner ensemble sur la terre et rien, non rien ne leur résisterait... Mais alors pourquoi ?  
- Endymion ...  
Dans un geste de colère elle arracha le collier qu'elle portait et le jeta sur sa coiffeuse.  
Le bijou alla heurté une fiole contenant un liquide à la teinte étrange.  
La princesse Béryl la saisit alors et un sourire mutin traversa son visage... Oui, elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle ferait... Oui, c'est cela, elle irait voir celle qui lui avait concocter cette potion...  
- Hum ... Oui Endymion, bientôt tu m' appartiendras .**

**La princesse Oréa se trouvait dans la salle où étaient entreposés les joyaux de la famille royal de la Terre. Elle aimait venir s'isoler dans cette salle, où elle venait souvent étant enfant, accompagnée de sa mère... Mais voilà, depuis quelques années... trois ans exactement, elle y venait seule...  
- Maman ...  
Oréa retint avec peine, les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux... Elle avait promis à sa mère, le jour où celle-ci était partie " vers le ciel ", qu'elle ne pleurerait plus...  
Elle s'approcha vers le coeur de la salle...  
Sur une colonne de cristal, entouré d' une bulle de verre, se trouvait un cristal doré, rayonnant de mille feux.  
- Le cristal de la Terre ... Le cristal de maman...  
La jeune fille posa sa main sur le couvercle de verre, il irradiait une douce chaleur... Cette douce chaleur qui lui rappelait tant sa mère... Elle ferma les yeux. Et se souvint...  
Autrefois la reine, à l'aide de son sceptre, faisait des merveille avec ce cristal...  
- Hum, maintenant ce cristal appartient à Endymion...  
- Oui... Et je suis sûr que votre frère, tout comme l'avait fait sa majesté votre mère; saura utilisé le cristal de la Terre à bon escient.  
La princesse sursauta. Elle croyait être seule, et n'avait pas entendu Rubis pénétrer dans la salle... De toute façon, peu de personne y avait accès.  
- Oh c'est toi Rubis, je ne t'avais pas entendu  
- Vous... Vous pleurez ?  
- Hein, mais que racontes-tu, bien sûr que non.  
La princesse essaya de lui sourire, mais Rubis voyait qu'elle avait pleuré... Ce qui était rare, elle était toujours joyeuse, et ne se laissait pas facilement abattre... Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le cristal il comprit...  
Lui aussi connaissait la douleur et la peine engendrées par la perte d'un proche... Il saisissait la signification de ses larmes...  
- Princesse, je comprends que vous aillez mal, je comprends que votre mère vous manque... Mais pensez-vous qu'elle aurait été heureuse de vous voir si malheureuse... Quand on aime une personne, on doit avoir le courage de continuer à vivre même après sa disparition... Et puis dites-vous que tant que vous vous ne l'oublierez pas, tant que son souvenir sera gravé dans votre coeur... Votre mère sera vivante.  
- Oui, tu as raison Rubis.  
La princesse essuya ses larmes et lui sourit, elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.  
- Ah, oui, j'allais oublier. Je vous cherchais, parce que votre professeur d'art plastique viens d'arriver...  
- C'est vrai ? Génial !  
La princesse s' en fut en courant... Rubis la suivit, mais il ne l'imita pas quand celle-ci descendit les escaliers en glissant sur la rampe. Il la regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres.**

**  
**

**La princesse Sérénité s'agitait sur son siège pendant, qu'une servante la coiffait.  
- Princesse, si vous ne cessez de bouger comme vous le faites, je ne pourrais finir de vous coiffer.  
- Oh je suis désolée, Arisu, mais je suis tellement nerveuse...  
- Alors, là vous me surprenez princesse... Vous qui avez l'habitude de tous prendre à la légère...  
- Arisu... Je peux être très sérieuse quand je le veux bien...  
- Hum, oui, vous avez raison... D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui vous allez faire vos premier pas dans le monde des adultes... Je suis sûre que vous allez tous les charmer.  
- Merci Arisu... Mais dîtes moi, à quoi ressemble ce fameux prince Akio...  
- Euh, mais je n'en sait rien, vous savez je ne suis qu'une servante... Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il était très beau... Enfin, bon, je pense que Sailor Jupiter est mieux placée pour vous en parler, elle est déjà allez sur la planète verte...  
-Oh, je n'ose pas, à chaque fois que je fais allusion à un garçon avec elle, Jupiter s'emballe, et elle me croit éprise de ce garçon...  
- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle aussi a tendance à tous exagérer... Mais dites-moi princesse... Comment l'imaginez-vous , ce fameux prince ?  
- Hum, en faite je n'en sait rien... J'espère, qu'il est doux... Et surtout que ces yeux, sont d'un bleu profond... Semblables à un lac...  
- Mais dites-donc, c'est un prince charmant que vous me décrivez-la... Et je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que vous me décrivez le prince de la Terre, celui qu' on appelle Endymion... Voilà, j'ai enfin terminé !  
Arisu aida la princesse à se lever, et la guida vers l'immense miroir qui se trouvait dans la chambre.  
- Vous êtes vraiment splendide...  
La princesse portait une robe de balle blanche brodée de perles et de dentelle, un long ruban était attaché dans le dos, et retombait en de jolies vagues...  
Dans ses cheveux d'or, Arisu avait réussi à fixer six petites perles.  
- Bon, je vais me rendre au près de mère, j'entend que le bal a déjà débuté...  
Sérénité se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Mais au moment où elle l'ouvrit, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Sailor Vénus . Sérénité ne pu retenir un petit cri d'étonnement. Elle avait rarement vu Vénus, avec d' autres vêtements que son costumes de guerrière, et elle constata avec plaisir que la robe orangée que portait Vénus, lui allait à merveille. La princesse éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit que les trois autres guerrières avaient elles aussi décidée d'être pour l'occasion, plus élégantes.  
- Eh bien, un ennemi qui vous verrait si glamours dans vos belles robes ne se douterait même pas que vous êtes les téméraires guerrières de la lunes .  
- Princesse, ne vous moquez pas, c'est pour vous que nous faisons cela, après tout, vous faites votre entrée, dans le monde cruel et sans pitié des adultes.  
- Jupiter ! Arrêtes-donc tu vas l'effrayer, dit Mercure, je suis sûre que tout ira bien... Depuis votre enfance nous vous avons préparée à cela... Venez, vous devez maintenant faire votre entrée afin d'ouvrir le bal .**

**  
**

**Il était soulagé de voir qu'il y avait tant de monde, de hauts dignitaires venus des quatre coins de la galaxie, parfois même de plus loin encore. Cela ne l'étonnait guère. La princesse Sérénité allait faire son entrée officiel dans le monde, et nombreux étaient ceux qui souhaitaient voir le visage de l'héritière du Millenium d'argent...  
Il parvint à se faufiler au devant afin d'avoir une meilleur vue, mais il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il reconnu le prince Akio de la planète verte, l'un des invités d' honneur. Mais aussitôt, il se rappela qu'il portait un masque, le prince n'aurait donc pas pu le reconnaître.  
Les trompettes sonnèrent, et deux gardes annoncèrent l'entrée de la Reine Séléné et sa fille, ainsi que des quatre guerrières de la Lune.  
Aussitôt qu'elles apparurent, des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule  
- Eh, bien la princesse Sérénité est une perle rare, elle n'a rien a envier à sa mère. J'envie celui qui sera son époux.  
Et ils avaient raison, il était vrai que la princesse était belle, très belle... Pourtant, si lui était ici, ce n'était pas pour elle...  
Seule une personne attirait son regard, retenait toute son attention...  
- Vénus...  
Elle se tenait non loin de la princesse, et était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs... Il en eut le souffle coupé, le rythme de son cur s' accélérait... La savoir si proche...  
En une fraction de seconde il sut ce qu'il ferait... De toute façon il l'avait toujours su.  
Le prince Akio s'avança, et invita la princesse. Aussitôt ils furent imités par d'autres couples qui envahirent la piste de danse.  
Lui se dirigea vers Vénus.**

**  
**

**Sailor Vénus, regarda Mercure en souriant, celle-ci était devenue toute rouge depuis qu'un jeune homme au cheveux brun s'était incliné devant elle et l'avait invitée à danser. Mercure, avant qu'elle ne la quitte lui lança un regard désespéré.  
Vénus décida de se dirigé vers une petite cachette où personne ne la verrait, et ne viendrait la déranger.  
Elle n'avait pas le cur à s'amuser, elle voulait un peu de solitude, pour réfléchir... Ce bal lui en rappelait trop un autre.  
Elle s'apprêtait à atteindre son refuge, quand soudain, on la saisit par le bras, et sans qu'elle ne sache comment ; elle se retrouva au milieux de la piste, à danser parmi les couples, dans les bras d'un mystérieux jeune homme.  
Un masque couvrait son visages, sur lequel retombaient de longues mèches argentées...  
Elle pouvait seulement apercevoir ses yeux, d'un bleu éclatant. Cela lui rappela l'autre...  
Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, la troublant... Elle avait déjà ressenti cette étrange sensation de bien être... Se sentant rougir, Vénus détourna son regard.  
- Vous avez une façon peu commune d'inviter une jeune fille.  
- Je vous ai aperçu dans la foule, et je n'ai pu résister ... Mais veuillez m'excuser si je vous ai brusqué... Mais j'ai mes raisons.  
- Vos raisons... C'est pour cela que vous portez un masque ?  
Il inclina la tête.  
Sailor Vénus savait que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, mais elle mourait d'envie de savoir qui se cachait sous ce masque, d'autant plus que son intuition lui soufflait qu'elle connaissait cette personne.  
Elle avança sa main vers le masque, mais aussitôt , l'inconnu se rejeta en arrière , indigné...  
- N'est-ce pas plus amusant de garder l' incognito ?  
- Si bien sûr, dans la mesure où nous savons que notre curiosité sera satisfaite, mais rien ne me dit que vous n'allez pas disparaître lorsque la danse aura pris fin.  
- ...  
Effectivement l'orchestre entama une nouvelle danse.  
Vénus, à la grande surprise de son partenaire, l'entraîna vers le refuge où elle avait l'intention de se rendre un moment avant.  
- Voilà, ici nous serons à l'abri des regards indiscrets, vous pouvez enlever votre masque.  
- Vous n'abandonnez jamais ? lui demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire, car il venait de découvrir chez elle une facette de sa personnalité, qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.  
- Vous ne me connaissez sans doute pas très bien, car vous sauriez que je n'abandonne jamais...  
Pendant un instant, le silence s'installa.  
Il était ravi, il ne s'imaginait pas en venant ici, qu'il passerait autant de temps avec elle, il était venu seulement dans l'espoir de la voir quelques instants...  
Au bout d'un moment Vénus inclina la tête... Elle s'approcha doucement, posa la main sur son avant bras, et dit d'une voix douce et câline :  
- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas ?  
- ... Je ... Ne...  
Elle usait de ses charmes afin de le faire céder, et lui ne savait comment réagir, mais il se sentait défaillir... Il soupira...  
- Puisque vous y tenez... Mais seulement, promettez-moi de ne pas fuir...  
- Tous que vous voudrez !  
Il leva la main et retira le masque...  
Vénus, reteint de justesse un cri... Non, c'était impossible...  
Elle secouait lentement la tête, comme pour se convaincre que ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'une illusion... Et pourtant...  
- Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Quartz...**

**  
**

**Sérénité dansait avec le prince Akio. C'était la seconde danse qu'elle exécutait avec lui, et il le semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter...  
C'est vrai qu'il était beau... Il avait de longs cheveux azur, et les yeux de la même couleur... Pourtant elle n'y retrouvait pas cette nuance de douceur qu'elle avait vu chez ce jeune terrien... De plus elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec lui, ce qui l'empêchait de faire la conversation, elle le laissait donc parler:  
- Nos parents s'entendent à merveille... Ils doivent certainement discuter du traiter de paix, entre votre royaume et celui de la Terre... D'autant plus que la situation est de plus en plus tendu entre vos deux pays...  
Mais comme on dit, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, car cela me permettra de vous revoir d'ici quelques temps... Et je serais charmé que vous acceptiez d' hors et déjà mon invitation dans mon royaume...  
- Oh , je serais charmée de vous rendre visite...  
- Vous me faites grand plaisir... Mais il y a une chose que j'aimerai vous dire.  
Il regarda autour de lui ...  
- Suivez-moi, je vous prie, il y a bien trop de monde ici... J'aimerai vous parlez en privé.  
Sérénité hésita un moment, mais elle le suivit vers un balcon, un peu à l'écart de la foule.  
La terre était haute dans le ciel... C'était rare d'assister à de telle claire de terre, en cette saison...  
Le prince Akio s'accouda au rebord de la rampe  
- Vous savez princesse Sérénité, on m' a vanté votre intelligence et votre beauté, maintes fois... Mais j'avoue que la réalité dépasse mes espérances... Vous savez, dans peu de temps, je serais roi... Et j'aimerais beaucoup, que vous régniez à mes côtés...  
Sérénité ne savait que répondre... Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse, mais elle ne savait pas comment lui dire... C'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à une telle situation... Et de manière si brutale...  
Il posa les mains sur ses épaules  
- Je suis très sérieux  
Sérénité ferma les yeux, elle revoyait le visage de ce terrien, elle revoyait les moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui...  
- Je suis désolée... Mais mon cur est déjà pris... Vraiment... Maintenant veuillez m'excuser , mais je pense que c'est un manque de respect envers nos invités que de ne pas les honorer de notre présence...  
Le prince Akio la regarda s'éloigner, sidéré... A la déception et l'étonnement fit place la colère... Aucune femme ne résisterait à une telle offre... Comment osait-elle ?  
- Cela n'a aucune importance... J'ai toujours obtenu ce que je souhaitais, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela changera.**

**  
**

**Sailor Vénus ne pouvait croire ce qui se présentait à ces yeux... Hésitant, elle porta la main à sa joue et la caressa... Elle la retira aussitôt; comme de peur de se brûler, comme de peur de toucher à un fruit qui lui était défendu... Et n'étais-ce pas le cas ?  
- Qu... Quartz ...  
Un sourire illumina son visage  
- Vous vous souvenez de mon nom ? Moi je ne pourrais oublier le votre Vénus...  
- Je ... Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois... Je n'ai pas pu vous dire ce que je pensais, je n'en ai pas eu le courage... Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas vous revoir... Vous devez partir immédiatement...  
- Non... Non, Vénus...Si je suis venu ici à mes risques et périls... C' est... Parce que je vous aime... Je l'ai su dès l'instant où je vous ai vu.  
- Non... Non, je suis le leader des Guerrières de la Lune, et vous celui des Princes des quatre cieux, nous ne pouvons...  
Vénus n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase... Quartz l'avait soudainement attirée à lui, et à présent l'embrassait fougueusement, passionnément...  
Vénus sentit toute ses bonnes résolutions s'envoler... Ce baiser... Son premier baiser...  
Lorsqu'il la libéra , elle s'agrippa à lui de peur de s'évanouir.  
- J'aurais beau me dire que je ne dois pas vous revoir... Je ne le peux pas... Je n' ai pas pour principe d'aller contre mes sentiments... C'est pour cela que quand j'ai su qui vous étiez, je ne savais que faire... Suivre mon cur ou... Ma raison... L' amour a toujours eu une place importante en mon cur... Finalement, j'ai choisi de suivre mon cur... Mais ... Qu'allons nous devenir ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr... Quelque soit ce que l'avenir nous réserve; nous l'affronterons ensemble.  
- ... Vous avez raison; Quartz... Mais vous devez partir maintenant... J'ai l'impression qu'on nous épie...  
En effet quand elle dit cela, elle entendit un bruit dans les buissons, mais n'eut le temps de ne voir que quelques feuilles d'arbre remuer.  
- Partez, Quartz... Si l'on vous voit ici... Je n'ose imaginer ce qui vous arriverait.  
Quartz la regarda intensément. Puis se décida à s'en aller...  
Mais il revint sur ses pas .  
- Que ?...  
Il avait dénudé son épaule gauche, et y déposa un baiser brûlant... Si brûlant qu'il laissa sur sa peau une marque rosée.  
- C'est pour que vous vous souveniez... Il risque de disparaître d'ici quelques jours... Mais alors nous nous reverrons, et je vous en ferai un autre.  
Vénus acquiesça...  
Elle le regarda disparaître dans la nuit...**

**  
**

**  
Sailor Mars avait vu, tout vu... Alors Vénus aussi...  
- Tu as fais une bonne balade ?  
Sailor Vénus sursauta, et rajusta précipitamment sa robe .  
- Oh... Mars ...  
- J'ai tout vu...  
- ...  
- Alors tu l'aimes... Quartz ?  
- Mars... Je sais ce que tu penses... Nous avons une mission... Il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments, notre mission...  
- Moi aussi...  
- Hein ?  
Sailor Vénus la dévisageait, les yeux exorbités... elle s'attendait à tous sauf à cela...  
- Non, ce n'est pas possible j'ai mal entendu là.  
Mars soupira.  
- Vénus, je suis sérieuse, j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler.  
- Hum, je comprends. Il y a un banc là, allons nous y asseoir...  
Vénus s'assit à côté de Mars. La jeune prêtresse gardait la tête baissée... Les deux mains sur les genoux.  
- Mars... Je n'ai pas bien compris...  
- Je vais tous te raconter... Depuis le début... J'ai besoin d'en parler... Tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi forte que vous le pensez toutes... Avant d'entrer au service de la reine, j'ai vécu avec mes parents quelques années sur la Terre... Mes parents avaient de très proches amis, on allait souvent leur rendre visite... Très souvent... Trop souvent... Les amis de mes parents avait un fils, mon compagnon de jeu. Nous avons grandi ensembles... Il y a quelque jour j'ai appris qu'il était au service du Prince de la Terre... Et je te laisse imaginé quelle a été ma déception... Car depuis ce jour, je n'ai cessé de penser à lui...  
- Tu... Tu l'aimes ?  
Sailor Mars acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.  
- Je ... Je l'ai revu il y a quelques jours. Il étai venu me voir à mon balcon. Et je t'avoue; qu'en face de lui je me retrouve sans défenses ; incapable de lui résister.  
- Oui, je comprends, je réagis de la même manière avec Quartz... Il a suffit d'un seul de ses baisers pour m'étourdir.  
En disant cela ; Vénus posa la main sur ses lèvres ... Se remémorant l'étreinte.  
- Mais tu me connais, Vénus. Je me suis promis depuis toujours de ne me consacrer qu' à notre mission.  
- ...Mars , je sais que nous avons une importante mission... Mais nous sommes avant tous des êtres humains... Et tu auras beau faire... Tu ne pourras refouler tes sentiments... Pour moi aussi c'est dure, et d'autant plus que je suis votre chef... Moi aussi j'ai essayé...  
- Mais nous serons considérées, comme des traîtresses ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Nous les Sélénites n'avons pas le droit de fréquenter les terriens !  
- Mars ! Mars ! Reviens !  
Vénus tenta de la retenir, en vain. Sailor Mars venait de disparaître dans le jardin royal.**

**  
L'ambiance qui régnait en ce lieux était peu rassurant.  
N' importe quelle personne qui se serait rendu dans cette épaisse forêt, n'aurait pu retenir un frisson de terreur.  
Le vent du soir soufflait légèrement, faisant bruire les feuilles des arbres. De temps en temps, un corbeau surgissait de nul part et disparaissait comme il était apparu.  
Et par moment, un cri sinistre vous faisait brusquement sursauter.  
Pourtant la princesse Béryl ne prêtait guère attention à tous cela. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici.  
Peu de personnes osaient s'aventurer dans ce lieu lugubre... On disait cette forêt hantée. Pourtant elle était prête à tout braver pour son amour... Peu lui importait que la femme qu'elle venait voir ait mauvaise réputation, peu lui importait que l'on dise qu'elle avait des dons mystiques... Du moment qu'elle pouvait obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait.  
Elle arriva devant une bâtisse à l'apparence modeste. Lorsqu'elle s'avança afin de tourner la poignée; la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même.  
Après avoir réprimer un frisson, la princesse Béryl entra dans la pièce. De suite son regard se posa sur elle, sur la sorcière.  
- Métalia ...  
Béryl l'observait, comme toujours elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner sur ce visage... Ce visage caché par cette capuche... Elle ne le voyait pas, elle avait l'impression de regarder dans un puis sans fond.  
Seuls deux points brillaient, semblables à deux étoiles dans la nuit...  
- Princesse Béryl... Je vois que vous avez encore besoin de mes services...  
- Oui... Je ne reste pas longtemps, alors évitons ce bavardage inutile. Je suis venu car j'ai besoin de vos talents.  
- Hum, cela je m'en doutais.  
Béryl était exaspérée, par le bavardage de la femme, mais elle gardait son calme.  
- J'ai besoin de l'une de vos potions, car je voudrais posséder le cur d'un homme.**

**  
Fin du chapitre III**


	5. Présages de mauvais augures

Chapitre IV 

**Présages de mauvais augures**

**Elle observait droit devant elle.. C'était toujours le même paysage, calme et agité à la fois... Du rocher où elle se tenait, elle pouvait voir les vagues de la mer venir se briser contre les rochers, chose fréquente en ce lieu où elle vivait depuis que la reine Séléné l'avait faite appelé à son service...  
Elle savait que cela était un dure fardeau, mais bien plus que les responsabilités que cela représentait, le plus dure à supporter était la solitude... Vivre dans un monde silencieux, un monde où personne ne vient à votre secours, vous donnant le désire de tout abandonner, de tout fuir... Mais alors à cette instant, quand elle se sentait défaillir, il lui suffisait de regarder son miroir... Miroir qui lui renvoyait l'image d'une jeune princesse au sourire d'ange et plein d'innocence... Et elle repensait à la lointaine planète du millenium d'argent... Sa seule lueur d'espoir. Cela lui redonnait courage; et alors tout, oui tout redevenait possible... C'était cela son lot quotidien; celui de la guerrière protégée par la planète de la mer...  
- La mer est bien trop agitée... Est-ce un mauvais signe ?  
Elle saisie son miroir.  
Ceci était bien plus qu'un objet ordinaire... C'était un talisman, que lui avait confiée la reine, il faisait partie des joyaux de la couronne du Millenium d'argent; et irradiait toujours une douce chaleur... Mais c'était aussi une arme redoutable. Et elle l'utilisait afin de combattre les intrus venus d'au-delà du système solaire..  
Car tel était son rôle à elle Sailor Neptune, et quelque soit ses pressentiments, elle se devait de rester à son poste... Et de faire confiances à celles qui se trouvaient là bas... Ces autres guerrières qui lui étaient semblables.**

**  
**

**  
- Posséder le coeur d'un homme...  
Béryl tressaillit quand elle réentendit les mots qu'elle avait elle même prononcé, un instant plutôt.  
Sa conscience lui soufflait qu'elle se lançait dans une entreprise bien dangereuse... Était-ce vraiment bien d'agir ainsi... Avait-elle le droit de manipuler le coeur d' Endymion ?  
- Tu doutes !  
La princesse sursauta... La sorcière venait brutalement de la sortir de ses réflexions...  
- Oui, tu doutes...  
Pendant un instant, la jeune femme crut deviner un sourire sur les lèvres de la sorcière  
- Hum... Pendant tous le temps que j'ai vécu ici, j'ai eu le loisir de vous observer; vous les humains... Vous vous ressemblez tous; prêts à vous servir des plus beaux des sentiments, pour commettre des actes ignobles... En faite vous ne valez pas plus que moi...  
- Taisez-vous !  
Durant un bref instant, la princesse Béryl, avait sentit monter en elle des instincts meurtrier. Oui, elle avait envi de lacérer de ses propres main cette vielle sorcière qui osait ainsi mettre à nue tous ses doutes, étaler tous ses tourments...  
- Tout cela ne vous concerne pas... Ce que je vous demande c'est l'une de vos potions.  
Pendant un instant la sorcière plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille, sondant son esprit, s'insinuant dans son âme... Puis elle se tourna, et se dirigea vers une armoire encastrée dans l'un des coins sombres de la petite pièce, y prit un flacon, et le tendit à la jeune femme...  
Lorsque Béryl le saisit, la sorcière put voir que le regard de la jeune princesse étincelait. La jeune princesse sortie de dessous de son manteau une bourse, qu'elle jeta non loin d'elle. La petite sacoche vint s'écraser sur la table en un bruit de tintement de pièces. D'un geste rapide, la sorcière la fit disparaître dans l'une des poches de sa grande cape. Quand elle releva la tête, la jeune princesse avait disparu...  
- Hum... Cela a été bien trop facile... Oui, les humains sont bien tous les mêmes... Manipulables... Et toi jeune princesse, tu vas m'aider à réaliser l'un de mes rêves les plus chères...  
Métallia, regarda la nuit, dehors... Sa capuche qui jusqu' alors lui couvrait le visage glissa; découvrant le visage d'une jeune femme; un visage aux traits fins, mais dont la teint de la peau, tirant sur le verdâtre, était inquiétant...  
La Lune était haute dans le ciel, répandant une lumière douce dans les ténèbres de la nuit...  
- Royaume de la Lune blanche, reine Séléné, bientôt je me vengerais de vous.**

****

**  
La princesse Oréa traversa les couloirs du palais afin de se rendre dans la bibliothèque où l'attendait son frère ainsi que les princes des quatre cieux. Ils avaient pour habitude de s'y retrouver lors des longues soirées durant lesquelles aucuns d'eux n'avait d'occupation particulière.  
La princesse venait de découvrir un nouveau jeu venu d'un pays se trouvant à bien des lieux du royaume de Gaia; le jeu de Dame. Oréa en raffolait, et seule son frère et Quartz parvenaient à lui tenir tête. Pourtant, d'après Dame Merwina la gouvernante du château, la princesse aurait du exercer des occupations dignes d'une dame de son rang, c'est à dire broderie, couture, et tous ses travaux que la jeune fille trouvait terriblement ennuyeux.  
Oréa avait souvent l'impression d'appartenir à une autre époque, un monde où les femmes seraient affranchies des travaux domestiques, et où on les considérerait enfin comme égales aux hommes. Elle aurait souhaiter faire comme Endymion, pouvoir tout quitter de temps en temps, fuir la cour et ses règles, échapper aux regard de la foule de courtisants qui siégeaient en permanence au palais.  
Et c'est avec impatience qu'elle attendaient ces quelques instant d'amusement passés au près des personnes qui lui étaient chères.   
Pourtant, se rendre de ses appartements à la bibliothèque du palais n'était pas choses aisée. La princesse devaient traverser de nombreux couloirs. Heureusement, elle connaissait le palais par coeur. Quand elle était jeune, Endymion et elle avait pour habitude de le parcourir de long en large, s'amusant à jouer des tours à la nourrice, revenant couvert de poussière . Ainsi la jeune femme connaissait de nombreux raccourcis.  
Oréa avait ouï dire que le palais de la famille royal de la Terre, n'avait rien à envier à celui du millenium d'argent. Et c'était sans doute vrai. Tout au long des interminables couloirs que traversait la princesse, sur les murs couverts de tapisserie, étaient accrochés les portraits de ses aïeux. De hautes colonnes, ingénieusement sculptées soutenait le plafond haut placé; il y avait aussi une galerie de glace qui menait à la salle du trône, et tout autour du château, de vastes forêt où les courtisants chassaient le sanglier à longueur de journée...  
La princesse arriva enfin devant la bibliothèque, un garde après s'être incliné lui ouvrit la porte. La princesse entra dans la pièce:  
- Veuillez m pardonner de ce léger retard. Quartz n'est pas présent ?  
- Eh bien, non, lui répondit Jade, il m'a dit qu'il rendrait visite à des proches, et rentrerait tard dans la soirée.  
- Oh quel dommage, je devais prendre ma revanche au jeu de Dame. Bien ce n'est pas bien contrariant, je tirerait donc les carte à mon chère frère.  
Endymion qui lisait un livre dans un coin de la pièce fit la grimace. Depuis quelques temps sa jeune soeur se passionnait pour les cartes de tarots. Et elle tenait à tout prix à lire l'avenir de son frère.  
La princesse s'assit gracieusement face à lui et sortie un jeu de carte qu'elle mélangea rapidement.  
Après que le prince eut coupé les cartes, elle en tira une première. Celle-ci représentait un homme et un femme enlacés  
- L'amour, depuis peu de temps, tu as donné ton coeur à une jeune fille... Cependant, elle est toujours pour toi auréolée de mystère.  
Endymion se redressa sur son siège intrigué et étonné à la fois.  
Le jeune femme tira une seconde carte. Celle-ci représentait un homme encapuchonné, tenant une faux dans la main... Oréa fronça les sourcil... Peut-être s'était-elle trompée... Mais la carte qu'elle tenait dans la main représentait la mort...  
- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu, alors que cela devenait intéressant..  
- Oh, cela ne m'amuse plus... Veux-tu faire une partie de Dame ?  
- OU...Oui comme tu voudra...  
La princesse rangea les cartes dans un tiroir de l'une des étagères de la grande bibliothèque... Pourtant de l' étui, une carte dépassait... La mort, un sourire aux lèvres. **

**  
**

** Béryl était allongée sur son lit à baldaquin.  
Elle avait fait comme le lui avait indiqué la sorcière la première fois qu'elle était allé la voir: s'aidant d'une dague, elle avait percée son index laissant coulée une goûte de sang vermeille dans la fiole.  
Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que cet acte était lourd de sens. Mis à part le fait qu'elle allait manipuler Endymion, elle avait l'impression, que les conséquence de cet acte serait bien plus vaste que ce qu'elle imaginait. De plus elle sentait que la magicienne ne lui avait pas tout dit... Pourquoi l'avait-elle regardé si intensément ?  
Béryl chassa toutes ses idées de son esprit, peu lui importait. Elle, tous ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était avoir Endymion.  
On frappa à la porte  
- Entrez, cria-t-elle d'une voix dur et autoritaire  
Une jeune servante entra, hésitante et dit d'une voix chevrotante:  
- Votre bain est prêt princesse.  
- Oui, j'arrive.  
Béryl attendit que la servante s'en fut allé, pour ranger la fiole dans l'un des coffres se trouvant dans sa chambre. Elle venait de prendre sa décision. Bientôt le prince devait faire un voyage important sur une autre planète, elle l'accompagnerait, et c'est au cours de ce voyage qu'elle lui ferait boire la potion.**

**Sailor Mercure était assise sur un banc, profitant du peu de temps libre qu'on lui offrait. Sur La lune, les bals et les grandes célébrations se succédaient et elle n'avait guère le temps de prendre un peu de répit. De plus elle était chargée de l'éducation de la princesse et bien que cette tâche ne fut pas aisée, elle ne se plaignait pas... D'ailleurs la compagnie de la princesse lui plaisait beaucoup...   
Mais elle aimait s'éloigner par moment du château, et venir ici sur terre.  
Bien que ce ne fut pas sa planète d'origine, comme toutes les autres guerrières, comme beaucoup de Sélénites, la guerrière appréciait cette planète et ses habitants... Et même si les relations diplomatiques entre le royaume de la Terre et celui de la Lune étaient difficiles, elle aimait à se rendre sur la belle planète bleue, y passer une journée paisible, dans une clairière ou assise sur un banc . Plongée dans l'un de ses livres préférés...  
Comme en cette instant.  
Mercure rejeta un moment la tête en arrière. Elle savourait cette instant si rare, sentir la chaleur du soleil sur son visage...   
Au même moment elle repensa au bal qui avait eu lieu la veille. Elle se souvint surtout de l'instant où Sailor Vénus l'avait abandonnée, la laissant seule en compagnie d'un jeune homme.  
Ce n'était pas que Mercure n' appréciait pas la compagnie de la gente masculine, mais elle répugnait à se retrouver seule avec un homme car en ces instants elle perdait tous ses moyens, et sa timidité prenait le dessus. De même, elle avait une sainte horreur des lettres d'amour... A chaque fois qu'elle en avait reçu, elle avait réagi de manière négative, et sa peau s' était alors couverte de boutons. D'après Jupiter, qui était la grande spécialiste en tous ce qui concernaient l'amour, ceci cesserait le jour où Mercure rencontrerait le véritable amour...  
- Tristan et Iseult, une bien jolie histoire.  
Sailor Mercure sursauta... Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'un jeune homme, se trouvait assis sur le banc, non loin d'elle. Mercure ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand leur regard se croisèrent. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire le jeune homme. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà rencontré...  
- Vous aimez lire ? Je vous vois souvent venir ici.  
- Ou...Oui, c'est l'une de mes passions  
Mercure baissa la tête gênée.  
- Je peux ?  
Il lui prit le livre des mains...  
- C'est mon livre préféré... Cette histoire m'a beaucoup ému, cela vous fera peut-être sourire mais pour moi, l'amour est le plus beau sentiment qui existe... Et vous ?  
- Hein ? Comment ça moi...  
Sailor Mercure pendant un instant avait été comme plongée dans une sorte de torpeur, bercée par la douce voix du jeune homme... Elle ne comprenait pourquoi, mais il avait suffit d'entendre le son de sa voie, de croisé un instant son regard, pour comprendre que ce garçon était différent des autres, elle percevait chez lui une grande sensibilité que la plupart des hommes préféraient masquer...  
- Mais au faite, il me semble vous avoir déjà rencontré ... Ne seriez vous pas l'une des quatre guerrières de la Lune ?  
- Effectivement, je suis Sailor Mercure... Étant donné que vous connaissez mon identité, vous devez sans doute être l'un des princes des quatre cieux... Hum, Rubis si je ne me trompe ... Et, et que comptez vous faire maintenant ?  
- Eh, bien rien du tout, Il est vrai que vous êtes sur Terre, et que vous vous trouvez à proximité du palais de la famille royal... Mais si je m'attaquait à vous, cela déclencherait une guerre entre nos deux royaumes, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être la cause d'une telle atrocité... Et puis pourquoi ferai-je du mal à une personne au si jolie sourire que le votre ?  
- Je ne sais pas...  
Mercure plongea son regard dans le sien... Oui, elle pouvait lui faire confiance.  
De nouveau, elle lui sourit...  
- Me permettez vous de vous tenir compagnie?  
- Oui, bien sûr.**

**  
**

**- Et vous n'ignorez sans doute pas que le fait que nous nous fréquentions est considéré quasiment comme une trahison par nos deux royaumes?  
- Oui, bien sûr  
- Et cela ne vous fait pas un peu peur ?  
- Non, et bien que nous soyons humains, et quoique nous fassions, nous ne pouvons allez à l'encontre de nos sentiments, surtout quand il s'agit d'amour.  
Néphrite était toujours autant surpris par la désinvolture de Sailor Jupiter... Cela faisait un moment, qu'il fréquentait la guerrière qui maîtrisait la foudre... Et toujours elle l'étonnait, lui dévoilant peu à peu différentes facettes de sa personnalité.  
Il avait bien souvent cherché le grand amour, sans succès.   
Il avait sans doute brisé le coeur de bien des jeunes filles, souvent les manipulants sans bien sans rendre compte... Regrettant plutard de les avoir abandonné, se rendant compte du mal qu'il leur faisait... Mais avec Jupiter les rôles avaient été inversé, et c'est lui Néphrite, qui se retrouvait sous l'emprise de de la jeune guerrière. Et ce depuis le jour où il avait tenté de lui venir en aide alors qu'elle était sur le point de se faire agressé au coin d'une rue... Mais la jeune femme avait réussi à terrassé seule ses trois malfaiteurs.  
Néphrite déposa à ses côtés le tableau qu'il était en train de faire de sa belle.  
- Et que feriez-vous si un conflit éclatait entre nos deux royaumes et que nous devenions ennemis ?  
Sailor Jupiter pencha un instant la tête sur le côté, une moue adorable sur le vissage. Puis elle s'approcha doucement de Néphrite, et l' embrassa subitement. Ce dernier se retrouva déboussolé   
- Et bien dans ce cas là, dit-elle quand celui-ci fut à bout de souffle, je suis sûre que vous saurez choisir le bon côté.  
Puis tout aussi subitement, elle changea de sujet de conversation. Elle saisit la peinture déposé dans l'herbe.  
- C'est très réussi, je vois même que vous avez représenté ces belles boucles d'oreilles, en forme de rose que vous m'avez offerte...  
- Oui, répondit pensivement le prince, je trouve qu'elles vous vont à ravir...  
Néphrite réfléchissait sur ce que venait de dire Jupiter... Le bon côté ... Mais quel était-il ? Et lui-même ne connaissait pas réellement les origines du conflit qui opposait la terre à la Lune... Cela remontait à quand il était encore jeune...**

**  
**

**Sailor Mars tenta un seconde fois de questionner l'esprit du feu.  
Mais toujours, les mêmes images s'imposaient à son esprit... Pourquoi n'obtenait-elle pas de réponse ?  
Cette nuit, Mars avait encore fait ce rêve étrange, ou plutôt cauchemar...  
Oui, c'était vraiment le mot qui convenait le mieux à ses visions effroyables qui depuis quelques jours hantaient ses nuits.  
Mars se concentra de nouveau, faisant le vide en elle, devenant elle même feu, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à son élément.   
Mais soudain, elle rouvrit les yeux, le coeur battant la chamade...  
Les images qu'elle venait de voir était maintenant plus précis... Elle avait eu comme l'impression de vivre la scène, oui, elle avait bien ressentis une grande souffrance; cet impression de destruction... Elle avait vu ses compagne tombée les unes après les autres... Mais surtout, surtout, elle l'avait vu... Jade... Mourant, succombant au flamme, à ses flammes...  
Mars ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer et de retrouver un respiration normal... Elle savait que souvent les rêves qu'elle faisait étaient prémonitoire. Et de tous son coeur, elle souhaita que ce ne fut pas le cas pour celui-ci.**

**Sailor Vénus se dirigeait vers la salle du trône, la reine l'avait expressément faite appeler, les autres guerrières étant de permission.  
Plus de deux semaines s'était écoulée depuis le bal au cours du quel elle avait reçu la visite de Quartz. Il n'était plus venu depuis, et la marque qu'il lui avait faite sur l'épaule avait disparu depuis longtemps. Sailor Vénus soupira, il avait sûrement des choses bien plus importante à faire.  
Elle arrivait devant la salle du trône où deux gardes lui ouvrirent les deux lourdes portes taillées dans du bois précieux.  
Sailor Vénus s'agenouilla  
- Vous m' avez faites appeler ma Reine ?  
S' il y avait une chose qui avait toujours impressionné Vénus était la beauté et la noblesse qui enveloppaient la Reine Séléné, même en cette instant où on la sentait inquiète.  
- Très bientôt, une réception sera organisé sur la planète des glaces dans la constellation d'Orion. Notre Royaume du Millenium d'argent se doit d'y être représenté, car de hauts dignitaires y seront présents, ainsi que la plupart de nos alliés. Cependant, je ne pourrait y assister. Depuis quelques jours j'ai de mauvais pressentiments  
- Des ennemis oseraient nous attaquer ?  
- Je ne sais pas, peut-être... Quoiqu'il en soit, la princesse Sérénité se rendra à cette réception. Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Mercure, ainsi que toi, l'escorterez. Le Prince Akio de la planète verte sera aussi présent. Il s'est montrer très aimable et je me demande s'il n'est pas amoureux de ma petite Sérénité.  
En disant cela, un vague sourire traversa le visage de la Reine. S'il y avait une chose auquel la reine tenait plus que tout, c'était bien Sérénité. La Reine se souviendrait toujours du jour de sa naissance et de la joie qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment. Et elle avait toujours redouté l'instant ou Sérénité donnerai son coeur à l'homme qu'elle aimerait. La reine savait aussi que cela était inévitable.  
- Pourtant majesté, la princesse ne m'a pas fait part de ses sentiments envers le prince Akio  
- Oui, je m'en doute, et je pense qu'elle n'est même pas consciente de l'intérêt qu'il lui porte... J'ai aussi remarqué que depuis un certain temps, Sérénité est introuvable à chacune des ses heures de liberté... Et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu la surveilles de prêt. Je n'aimerai pas qu'il lui arrive un accident.  
Vénus quitta la salle du trône. Après ce que lui avait dit la reine, toute sa gaieté s'était envolée... Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs; souvenirs qu'elle avait enfuit au plus profond de sa mémoire.  
C'était il y a 16 ans, à la naissance de la princesse Sérénité une invité inattendue s'était rendu à la fête, un être sombre, à l'esprit aussi noire que les ténèbres de la nuit... Néhélénia... Sailor Vénus n'avait jamais pu oublier ce nom...  
Néhélénia avait voulu répandre ses ténèbres sur la blanche Lune, car disait-elle " la Lumière appelle les ténèbres "... La Reine Séléné avec l'aide du cristal d'argent, avait réussi à emprisonnée le démon dans un miroir... Et depuis plus aucun ennemi n'avait osé s'en prendre au Millenium d'argent...  
Et voilà qu' à présent tout allait recommencé... " La lumière appelle les ténèbres ", c'était tout à fait cela... Le Millenium d'argent de part son prestige rayonnait dans toute la galaxie, attisant bien des convoitises.  
Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Vénus soupira.**

**Pour se détendre, elle décida d'aller faire une promenade dans le jardin royal.  
En passant près d'un buisson, elle entendit quelqu'un parler. S'approchant, elle reconnut la princesse Sérénité. Celle-ci chuchotait, se parlant à elle-même. Vénus sentit que la jeune fille était sur le point de faire une bêtise...  
Elle la vit alors déployer autours d'elle son aura douce et puissante, à la teinte rosé... La déesse de l'amour sourit, finalement, la princesse avait retenu les leçons de Mercure et Mars, et arrivait à présent à les mettre en pratique.  
Mais soudain, elle se rendit compte de ce que la princesse était sur le point de faire; elle avait l'intention de se téléporter:  
- Princesse!...  
Trop tard, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la retenir, Sérénité venait de disparaître dans un éclaire lumineux.  
- Tant pis, je vais la suivre...  
Sailor Vénus se concentra, et disparu à son tour dans un flash dorée.**

**Fin du chapitre IV**


	6. Quand les masques tombent

Chapitre 5 

**Quand les masques tombent**

**Sérénité serra la poche de sa robe mauve, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Pendant un instant elle avait cru avoir oublier l'objet qu'elle avait l'intention d'offrir à son prince aux yeux bleus. Il s'agissait d'une petite boite à musique en or, cadeau de la Reine Séléné. Quand on l'ouvrait une douce mélodie, aussi douce que les baisers de son prince, se faisait entendre. Elle tenait à la lui donner car lui, lors de leur dernière rencontre lui avait offert une rose, bien plus belle que celles que l'on trouvait sur la Lune. **

**Depuis quelques temps, Sérénité nageait dans un océan de bonheur; dès qu'elle avait le temps elle se rendait sur terre, où l'attendait son prince...  
Elle ne savait pas encore son nom, et ne lui avait pas révélé le sien ... Sérénité avait sans doute peur qu'il ne veuille plus la voir si jamais il savait qui elle était en réalité.**

**Elle se tourna soudain. Pendant un instant, elle avait eu l'impression qu'on la suivait, mais ne voyant rien elle haussa les épaules et poursuivit son chemin.  
Cachée derrière un arbre Sailor Vénus retenait sa respiration, elle avait bien faillit être découverte. Mais voyant toutes les précautions que prenait la princesse, elle pensa qu'elle avait vraiment eu raison de la suivre.**

**Sérénité arriva au début du petit chemin où elle avait pour habitude de retrouver son prince.  
En effet il était là, debout, adossé contre un arbre. Lorsqu'il la vit, un sourire illumina son visage.  
Ils se mirent à courir l'un vers l'autre. Sérénité soulevait légèrement sa robe afin de ne pas trébucher; mais au dernière instant son pied glissa sur une branche d'arbre... Et la jeune fille tomba la tête la première...**

**Endymion ne savait comment se comporté, il était partagé entre une insoutenable envie de rire, et de l'inquiétude: peut-être s'était-elle blessée ?  
Il alla l'aider à se redresser.  
- Vous seriez-vous faite du mal ?  
- Hum non, j'ai l'habitude, je suis très maladroite.  
Endymion sourit, il avait bien noté la maladresse peu commune de sa belle inconnue, et pourtant il trouvait que cela faisait aussi partie de son charme...  
La jeune femme se mit à fureter dans sa poche, et en sortie la boite à musique .  
- Tenez, moi aussi je vous ai apporter un présent...  
La princesse sourit, lui saisit la main, et y déposa l'objet... Elle l'ouvrit, lui faisant écouter la douce mélodie.**

**Derrières ses buissons Sailor Vénus n'en revenait pas... Que la princesse se rende sans permission sur terre passait encore, mais qu'elle ait un rendez-vous galant... Cela Vénus ne le concevait même pas.  
- Mon dieu... Le prince Endymion de la Terre...  
Et c'est avec effroi qu'elle venait de découvrir l'identité du jeune homme qui courtisait celle qu'elle servait...  
Elle soupira, sachant qu'après ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, la princesse lui en voudrait beaucoup...Mais pour son bien, elle se devait d'intervenir...**

**Sérénité se lova contre son Prince... Endymion bouleversé par le cadeau que venait de lui offrir sa belle lui signifiant ainsi son amour, l' avait serrée contre lui...  
Elle leva la tête vers son visage, lui baissa le sien vers ses lèvres... Prêts à se laisser emporter dans un tourbillons de douceurs...  
- Croissants d'amour, agissez tout de suite !  
L'attaque de la guerrière de Vénus, atteint le prince qui s'envola, atterrissant dans les buissons environnants...**

**  
**

**Sailor Mars avait donné rendez-vous à Jade non loin du palais de la famille royal de la Terre. Elle connaissait les risques qu'elle prenait en se rendant ici, mais elle s'était promis de ne pas défaillir; de ne pas céder aux supplications de Jade...  
Elle se sentie soudain saisie par la taille, elle se tourna brusquement se retrouvant face à lui.  
- Non Jade ... Je ne suis pas venu pour cela...  
Sailor mars se détacha de lui.  
- Mars, Pardonnez-moi... Mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne vous ai pas vu...  
- Jade je vous prie, nous en parlerons plutard, mais pour l'instant j'ai des choses bien plus importante à vous dire...  
Mars inspira un grand coup... Apparemment ce qu'elle avait l'intention de dire était grave  
- Je sais que vous êtes comme moi... Nous faisons tout deux des songes étranges. Et j'aimerai savoir si récemment...  
- J'aurais fais un rêve dans lequel je vivais la destruction du millenium d'argent ?  
- Oui, mais il n'y a pas que cela... Dernièrement j'ai de nouveau eu ce même songe...  
Sailor Mars qui jusqu'à la faisait face au prince des quatre cieux se détourna, elle n'avait plus le courage de le regarder dans les yeux.  
- J'ai eu ce même songe... Mais il y avait une scène de plus... Je me suis vue vous tuant Jade... Quelque chose d'inévitable est sur le point de se produire... Je sais que ce que je vous demande relève du secret d'état... Mais au nom de notre amitié Jade, et pour l'amour que vous éprouvez envers moi... Dites-moi, dites-moi si les terriens complotent contre le Millenium d'argent !   
Jade regarda Sailor Mars dans les yeux...  
- Vous avez vécu de nombreuse années auprès de moi et des humains... Et vous savez très bien qu'une telle chose ne pourrait arriver... Mon roi a bien trop de sagesse pour engager les humains dans un événement aussi important qu'une guerre.  
Jade avait sans doute raison; mais Mars n'était pas rassurée pour autant . Il lui avait semblé sentir une puissante force maléfique, mais bien trop lointaine pour qu'elle puisse en connaître la source...  
Jade l'observait... " Toujours aussi belle et insaisissable", pensa-t-il. Pendant un instant l'image de Sailor mars, lui paru flou, comme si elle disparaît... Jade enroula ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.  
- J... Jade...  
- J'ai cru que vous alliez disparaître... Je pense toujours à vous Mars... Je vous en prie... Restez avec moi, sur Terre... Nous nous cacherons s'il le faut mais ne me repoussez plus...  
- Non, je ne peux pas...  
- Mais dites-moi au moins ce que vous ressentez pour moi... Ne me dites pas que je vous laisse indifférents, vos yeux vous trahissent...  
- Je ne peux rester avec vous... Cependant sachez que vos sentiments sont partagés...  
Sailor Mars s'apprêtait à partir quand un cri, suivit d'un bruit se fit entendre...**

**  
**

**Sérénité se précipita vers son prince  
- Vénus, mais que fais-tu donc ?  
- Écartez-vous je vous prie princesse, il va vous faire du mal.  
Princesse ? Endymion qui peu à peu reprenait ses esprits ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait... Mais il avait entendu la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître appeler sa belle inconnue, " princesse "...  
- Allez-vous bien ?  
- Oui, je suis juste un peu étourdit  
- Écartez-vous d'elle, ordonna Vénus  
- Mais enfin que t'arrive-t-il Vénus, ce jeune homme est mon ami, et ...  
- Votre ami ? Je savais que j'ai été sage de vous suivre. Cet homme ne peu être votre ami puisqu'il s'agit du Prince Endymion de la Terre .  
Sérénité resta figée, si ce que Vénus venait de dire était vrai, alors...  
Elle se tourna vers Endymion... Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, Endymion venait de comprendre, il comprenait enfin qui était sa belle inconnue, l'héritière du Millenium d'argent... La princesse Sérénité...  
- Écartez-vous princesse, je vais châtiez cet impudent qui a osé vous touchez... Croissant d'amour !  
Vénus venait de lever la main, prête à lancer son attaque pour la seconde fois, sous le regard inquiet de la jeune princesse...  
Une étincelle de lumière apparu à l'extrémité de son doigt...  
- Agissez, tout de suite !  
Le rayon de lumière se dirigea vers Endymion... Mais changea de trajectoire, et vint percer un arbre derrière le prince...  
Sailor Vénus regardait, le coeur battant celui qui venait de dévier sa main.  
- Quartz, murmura-t-elle  
- Non, Vénus, vous ne devez pas faire cela...  
Sous le regard intensément bleu de Quartz, Sailor Vénus senti toute sa colère la quitter. Elle baissa la main...**

**  
**

**  
Sailor Vénus observait toujours Quartz, rouge de confusion; quand elle vit surgir derrière lui, Sailor Jupiter, tirant par le bras l'un des prince des quatre cieux.  
- Je vous assure Néphrite, il m'a semblez entendre, un bruit venant d'ici...  
- Jupiter, dit-elle complètement abasourdie.  
-Houps !  
Sailor Vénus tourna de nouveau la tête, cette fois-ci, c'était Mars qui venait d'apparaître accompagnée de Jade.  
Mais, elle crut que le ciel allait lui tomber sur la Tête, quand elle vit surgir Sailor Mercure, elle aussi accompagnée.  
- Mercure ! crièrent en coeur les trois autres guerrières.  
- N... Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, dit-elle en lâchant la main de Rubis  
- Ben voyons, rétorqua Sailor Jupiter  
Sailor Vénus, qui n'en revenait toujours pas, chassa l'une des ses mèches dorées, de son visage. Quelle situation ridicule, que pourrait-elle bien dire à la reine Séléné ?  
- Bien... Je vois que chacun à ses petits secrets. Sailor Mercure, Mars, Jupiter, raccompagner la Princesse Sérénité au château, je souhaiterais parler un instant avec le chef des princes des quatre cieux.  
De sont côtés Quartz fit un signe de tête à ses compagnons, qui eux s'apprêtait à se retirer avec le Prince Endymion.  
Mais la princesse intervint...  
- Vénus, attends je te prie, je voudrait lui dire adieu...  
Devant le regard désespéré et emplie de larmes de la princesse Sérénité, Sailor Vénus céda.  
- Bien, mais je vous prie de vous pressez, princesse...  
Sérénité acquiesça.  
Elle s'avança vers Endymion, tête baissée. Sur son passage, les princes des quatre cieux s'écartèrent, attendris et émus par cette jeune fille devenant femme , mais destinée à vivre malheureuse, parce qu'éprouvant un amour qui lui était interdit. Et chacun à leur manière, ils la comprenaient .  
Sérénité leva la main vers le visage d' Endymion... Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. La jeune princesse se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Les autres détournèrent le regard, gênés.  
- Adieu, mon prince aux yeux bleus... Endymion.  
Une larme perla sur la joue de la jeune fille tandis que Vénus la reconduisait vers Sailor Jupiter. La princesse accompagnée des trois guerrières se téléporta vers la Lune. Jade, Néphrite, et Rubis disparurent derrière une rangée d'arbres, soutenant le Prince. Quartz resta seule avec Sailor Vénus.**

**  
**

**- Je suis désolée, c'est une fâcheuse situation... Et puis, j'ai réagit de façon excessive... Je suis un peu tendue...  
- Ce n'est rien... Je suis heureux de vous revoir Vénus...  
Quartz serra la jeune femme contre lui, couvrant son cou de baisers...  
- La marque que je vous ai faite a du, depuis longtemps disparaître, murmura-t-il  
Pendant que Jade dénudait son épaule, Sailor Vénus repensa à ce qui venait de se produire... Pourquoi avait-elle réagit si violemment... Pourquoi interdisait-elle à la princesse de vivre ce qu'elle même se permettait ?**

****

**La princesse Sérénité quitta la salle du trône en pleurant, elle se dirigea en courant vers ses appartements et verrouilla la porte d'entrée derrière elle...  
- Princesse, je vous en supplie, soyez raisonnable et ouvrez cette porte!  
- Non, Vénus, je ne veux plus vous voir, ni toi, ni les autres, ni même mère !  
La princesse se jeta sur son lit, inondant de larme ses draps de satin.  
Pourquoi sa mère se montrait-elle si cruelle, pourquoi lui interdisait-elle de revoir Endymion? Ce n'était pas juste, elle ne méritait pas cela.  
La princesse se sentait trahit par tout son entourage, d'abord Vénus, qui avait trompée sa confiance en la suivant, et maintenant sa mère qui lui interdisait même de sortir... Elle ne pourrait plus voir Endymion... La princesse se leva et prie la fleure fragile que lui avait offert Endymion, humant son parfum... Un parfum enivrant tout comme les baisers d' Endymion...**

**  
**

**Les princes de quatre cieux s'étaient réunis dans les appartements de Quartz, afin de faire, une mise au point .  
- Vous pouvez vraiment être fière de vous... Il m'est impossible de faire confiance à l'un d'entre vous ! cria Quartz...  
Jade qui était négligemment assis dans un fauteuil ne put réprimer un sourire  
- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?  
- Toi... Je te signal que tu es aussi fautif que nous... Qui tenais-tu par la main, avec dans les yeux un regard attendrie ?  
- Ooh, je vous en priiiiie Vénuuuuuuus ne faites pas cela, l'imita Néphrite en exagérant.  
Ceci eut pour effet de tous les faire rire...  
Cependant cette plaisanterie n'était pas au goût de Quartz, qui leur jeta à tous un regard courroucé...  
- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-il, nous somme dans un sacré pétrin... Et le prince encore plus...  
Durant un instant, il restèrent tous pensif, jusqu'à ce que Rubis rompit le silence:  
- Mais dis-moi Quartz, toi qui est le plus âgée de nous tous, d'où proviennent les rivalités entre le royaume de la terre et celui de la Lune ?  
- Eh, bien... Je pense que tous débuta peu après la naissance de la princesse Oréa... A l'époque, les relations entre la Terre et la Lune, étaient de bons terme... Pourtant, dans l'ombre un esprit maléfique complotait, profitant de la paix qui régnait alors... Vous savez sans doute que le rôle des guerrières de la Lune, de leur Reine, ainsi que de notre Roi, est de protéger toutes vies... Et vous savez aussi que la source de vie est ce qu'on appelle le star seed... Chaque être possède en lui cette force mystérieuse qui fait qu' il respire, pleure, rit... Malheureusement, le but de l'esprit maléfique était de s'emparer de ces star seeds, afin d'accroître son pouvoir... Cet esprit maléfique connu sous le nom de Métallia fut confrontée à un obstacle insurmontable... La Reine Séléné, aidée des guerrières de La lune de l'époque, décida de mettre fin à ses agissements...   
- ... Oui, j'ai vaguement entendu parler de cet guerre, lui dit Néphrite, il y eut de nombreuse perte ...  
Quartz acquiesça, d'un signe de la tête.  
- Mais ce que vous ne savez sans doute pas, c'est que parmi les guerrières de la lune il y en avait une dont la puissance égalait sans doute celle de la Reine Séléné... Il s'agissait de notre défunte reine.  
Les princes des quatre cieux se redressèrent tous sur leur siège, surpris ...  
- Je ne savais pas cela... Mais en effet tous cela nous semble logique, puisque notre second rôle est de protéger le cristal de la terre... Le cristal d'or... Et qu'elle était donc le nom de justicière de notre majesté, la Reine Iriéna ?  
- Son nom... Son nom était Sailor Gaia, répondit Quartz, se remémorant les rares moment où il avait rencontré la Reine, Mais au cours de cette bataille, toutes les guerrières perdirent la vie, se sacrifiant afin de permettre à la Reine Séléné de vaincre...  
- Hum, je comprends... Par la suite notre lui en a toujours voulu, la rendant responsable de la disparition de notre majesté...  
- Oui, c'est bien cela Jade... Et malgré les années cette rancoeur que nous éprouvons tous envers le royaume du Millenium d'argent ne s'est pas effacé.**

**- Comme le destin m'est favorable, pensa la sorcière...  
Le visage penché, sur une boule de cristal, dans l'obscurité de sa modeste mansarde ou la lumière du jour semblait ne jamais pénétré, Métallia observait le monde... Ou plus précisément, elle observait la scène qui venait de se passer sur terre... Ce coup de foudre inattendu entre l'héritière du Millenium d'argent et le prince de la Terre allait servir ses desseins... La sorcière passa la main devant la boule de cristal... Maintenant celle-ci lui renvoyait une autre scène... Seul dans ses appartement, la princesse Béryl se laissait aller à sa peine... Peine qui peu à peu se muait en colère, puis en rage... Cette rage qui la pousserait à commettre un acte irréparable...  
- Ma vengeance est à portée de main, murmura la sorcière.**

**Fin du chapitre V**


	7. Quand le poison fait effet

Chapitre VI 

**Quand le poison fait effet**

**Sailor Vénus ne cessait de sauter de joie sur son siège de velours, elle se sentait conquise et dépaysée à la fois, par le décore qui s'offrait à sa vue... De glace, ici tout était de glace, fait de cette matière si froide et scintillante qui vous laissait une étrange impression au touchée ; et du ciel tombait une neige épaisse qui recouvrait la vitre du carrosse dans lequel se trouvait la jeune fille.   
Cela lui semblait si étrange à elle qui vivait sur une planète où régnait un éternel printemps, et ce même si il existait une immense salle froide au palais, où les guerrière de la Lune ainsi que la princesse Sérénité s'adonnaient au patinage.  
- Oh Princesse voyez-donc comme tout est si beau sur cette planète !  
La princesse se contenta de lui répondre d'un hochement de tête.   
Aussitôt tout l'enthousiasme de Vénus s'envola. Elle tenta, en vain, de trouver du secours auprès des trois autres guerrière.  
Vénus espérait que ce voyage ferai oublier à Sérénité le Prince Endymion. Mais depuis que la princesse savait que le prince de la Terre se trouverait aussi sur la Planète des Glaces, et surtout depuis qu'elle savait que Vénus et les autres guerrière était chargées l'empêcher d'approcher Endymion, Sérénité se montrait bien plus froide.  
Vénus qui avait toujours vu la princesse souriante et de très bonne humeur, supportait mal cette hostilité dont elle faisait preuve.  
- Princesse, je sais à quoi vous pensez, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser approcher le prince de la Terre par simple curiosité et ...  
- De la curiosité ! S'emporta la princesse, ce n'est pas de la curiosité ! Endymion et moi nous aimons, et toi Vénus tu ne le comprendras jamais ! Toi qui n'as jamais connu l'amour!  
Vénus ne dit rien " Tu n'as jamais connu l'amour", si seulement la princesse savait, à quel point ce voyage diplomatique serait difficile pour elle aussi. Car comment ferrait-elle pour résister à Quartz ?**

**- Dieu que c'est beau, si nous pouvions avoir un tel décore au palais ! 'exclama la princesse Oréa.  
Rubis assis en face d'elle lui fit des gros yeux. **

**La jeune princesse, participait pour la première fois à un voyage officiel en compagnie de son frère et submergée par son bonheur, elle avait oublié toutes ses bonnes résolutions et recommençait à se comporter comme un véritable garçon manqué. Et la cohabitation allait être d'autant plus difficile que la princesse Béryl faisait partie du voyage. La princesse Oréa qui croyait aux rumeurs circulant parmi les courtisants du palais, était persuadée que la Princesse Béryl sous son masque de douceur et de simplicité était en réalité mauvaise. Rubis ne savait que penser. Il est vrai que depuis quelque temps l'aura qui entourait la princesse Béryl avait quelque peu changé, il y avait comme un froid qui s'en dégageait. Pourtant la princesse semblait aimer réellement le prince. Les larmes qu'elle avait versé lorsqu'elle avait appris que le Prince fréquentait la princesse de la Lune, semblaient sincère.  
Endymion quand à lui s'enfermait dans son mutisme. Serte lui ne prêtait guère attention aux ragots qui circulait parmi les courtisants, mais lui aussi sentait que depuis quelques temps, Béryl avait changé, et puis il y avait à présent Sérénité, et toute son attention, toutes ses pensées allait envers la jeune fille. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi mauvaise que le disait son père. Quant Endymion se trouvait avec Sérénité, alors plus rien ne comptait au monde, il se plongeait dans l'immensité bleus des yeux de la jeune fille; et alors, oui alors il voyait l'univers. Les liens invisibles qui l'unissait à Sérénité étaient hors du commun, bien au-delà de ceux qui unissent de simples mortels. Quoiqu'il arrive leur amour transcenderait le temps et l'espace.**

**  
Le carrosse portant les armoiries de la familles de la terre, passa sous un arche de glace gracieusement sculpté, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée secondaire du palais des glaces. Le Prince Hyoga héritier du trône s'avança, prêt à s'incliner comme il le fallait devant celui qui serait un jour son suzerain. Car comme il était courant depuis que les royaumes et principautés existaient, la principauté qu'était la petite planète des glaces s'était placée sous la protection de la planète terre .**

**La porte du carrosse s'ouvrit enfin, tandis que le prince Hyoga s'inclinait bien bas:  
- Nous sommes très honorés de vous accueillir aujourd'hui sur notre modeste planète, Prince Endymion  
- Tous le plaisir est pour nous, surtout que depuis bien des années votre père est un de nos plus loyal serviteur..  
C'est alors que les yeux du Prince de la planète des glaces se posèrent sur la Princesse Béryl  
- Serte on m'avait dit que vous seriez accompagnée de votre charmante soeur ci-présente, mais je n'étais pas au courant de la visite de votre fiancée, qui est, il faut le dire tout aussi charmante que votre soeur.  
La princesse Béryl qui se trouvait un peu en retrait feint la modestie, et retirant l'une de ses fines mais de son cache-main, elle la posa sur celle du prince des glaces, effectuant ainsi une gracieuse révérence. A son index, se trouvait un anneau d'or montée d'un rubis aux reflets rouge sanguinolent.  
-Vous me voyez flattée, prince, mais je ne suis qu'une courtisane de la cour qui a eu l'immense honneur d'accompagner le Prince au cour de ce voyage.  
Les lèvres écarlates de la s'étirèrent en un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux.  
Avant de suivre le Prince et ainsi que ses suivants, la princesse béryl se tourna un peu, juste assez pour voir passer un étrange carrosse, un croissant de lune doré en guise d'armoiries; et à l'intérieur du carrosse, une jeune fille au cheveux d'or.  
L'expression de son visage changea tandis qu'elle passait la main sur son anneau.**

**Le Prince attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de la princesse Sérénité, c'est lui qui avait été chargé de l'accueillir sur la planète des glaces. Et d'une certaine manière cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il posa la main sur la vitre froide devant laquelle il se trouvait, tentant d'effacer la buée qui se formait alors.  
Involontairement ses pensées s'envolèrent vers la princesse Sérénité. Il se remémora encore le refus sanglant qu'elle avait opposé à sa demande en mariage. Il n'avait pas renoncé pour autant. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance il avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait, et ce n'est pas une femme, fut-elle princesse, qui changerait tous cela. Ce n'étais pas dans ses habitudes, mais il était prêt à utiliser des moyens peu orthodoxes, s'il le fallait.  
Enfin un carrosse fit son apparition dans l'allée. Le Prince Akio, quitta la fenêtre où il se trouvait jusqu'à là. Sur son visage précédemment crispé, un masque de douceur prit place.**

****

**Les jours s'égouttaient , tous semblables, pareils à un cercle vicieux, les banquets et les réceptions se succédaient. Du moins c'est l'impression qu'avait la Princesse Sérénité.  
Depuis son arrivée sur la planète des glaces, la jeune femme avait guetté la présence d' Endymion; en vain. C'était comme si Vénus était vraiment déterminée à ce qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas...  
De plus le Prince Akio se faisait de plus en plus pressant. A plusieurs reprises, il avait réitéré sa demande en mariage et à chaque fois elle l'avis repoussé...**

**La princesse Béryl se dirigeait vers la chambre du Prince, un plateau soutenant une coupe et une cruche de vin dans la main. Un garde lui ouvrit la porte des appartements provisoires du prince de la Terre.  
Endymion, assis dans un fauteuil prenait un peu de repos avant le banquet qui aurait lieu le soir même.  
- Prince, je vous apporte un rafraîchissement  
Endymion se leva et pris le plateau des mains de la jeune femme, qu'il déposa un peu plus loin .  
- Je vous remercie bien de vous être déplacée...  
La jeune femme s'aprêtait à quitter la salle quand il la retint :  
- Princesse... Je comment dire  
Son visage avait une étrange expression, comme si ce qu'il avait à lui dire était de bien grave...  
- Princesse, je sais que nous n'avons eu que rarement l'occasion de nous retrouvé ainsi seuls...  
- Je sais... Vous... Vous êtes bien pris par les affaires de l'états...  
- Hum... oui, il y aussi de cela... Mais depuis quelques temps, il y a une chose que je tiens à vous dire... Il est vrai que depuis notre enfance, nous sommes en quelque sorte promis l'un à l'autre... Mais tous cela a été fait sans que l'on demande notre avis... Et je tiens à vous dire que désormais je vous libère de toutes vos obligation... Et si un jour je vous ai donné de faux espoirs... J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.  
La princesse Béryl ne dit plus un mot, elle se dirigea lentement jusqu'à la table où était posé le plateau.  
Saisissant la cruche, elle versa du vin dans la coupe de cristal, puis rapidement sans qu ' Endymion ne la voit, sa main passa au dessus de la coupe... Un liquide rougeâtre glissa de sa bague à la coupe... Comme si le rubis se liquéfiait et devenait vin...  
La princesse Béryl se tourna un sourire aux lèvres...  
- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, dit-elle en tendant la coupe de vin au prince.**

**La salle était encombrée de courtisants qui allaient et venaient, saluant des connaissances, s'arrêtant par moment pour faire la conversation.  
Sailor Mercure, au milieu de cette foule se sentait comme étourdie. Elle tentait en vain de retrouver les autres guerrières .  
Pendant un instant, elle crut voire la princesse Sérénité se diriger vers les jardins, mais au moment où elle tenta de la rejoindre, un inconnu la tira par le bras l'entraînant avec lui  
- Non !... Attendez je ... Rubis !  
Le jeune homme au regard émeraude lui décocha un sourire des plus séduisants. Sailor Mercure ne put s'empêcher de rougir.  
- Rubis... Comment ?  
- Oh? Comment je vous ai retrouvé ? Et bien c'est simple, je savais que même les invités venant de La Lune seraient présents, alors j'ai cherché la plus belle jeune fille du bal.  
La jeune fille sourit  
En tout autre circonstance, Sailor Mercure se serait sentie terriblement malaise, autant dire qu'elle aurait eu une terrible poussée d' urticaire... Mais le fait que Rubis lui fasse la cour lui était terriblement plaisant.  
- On ne devrais pas rester aussi longtemps ensemble...  
- Je sais, j'ai reçu les mêmes consignes, nous ne devons pas vous approcher ...  
- Je devrais vous quitter à présent...  
- Oui...  
Mercure baissa les yeux...  
Et cela fut si soudain, cela dura le temps d'un battement de cil...  
Rubis venait de l'embrasser.  
Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il était parti.**

**Sérénité était parvenue à trompée la confiance de Sailor Vénus; au milieu de cette foule immense, il n'avait pas été bien difficile de la semer.  
La jeune fille s'aventura un peu plus loin dans le jardin, le seule sur cette planète toute de glace où la végétation n'avait pas sa place...  
Profitant de cette instant de Calme, elle se laissa aller à penser à Endymion, à la voix d' Endymion. Elle pensa à lui si fort qu'elle eut l'impression de le voir... Pleine d'espoir la jeune fille s'approcha de lui, le coeur battant, se demandant si son imagination lui jouait des tours...  
- Sérénité ...  
La jeune fille sursauta, alors non ce n'était pas un mirage, Endymion se tenait vraiment là juste devant elle,il avait prononcé son nom, il ne l'avait pas encore vu...  
Sérénité avait tellement espéré cet instant, elle avait tellement prié afin de le revoir encore rien qu'un moment... Pourtant, en cette instant, elle n'osait faire un geste, elle resta dissimulée derrière un arbre...  
Et si après tous ce qu'il s'était passé il ne voulait plus la voir, maintenant qu'il était au courant de sa véritable identité...  
Sérénité décida de s'en aller. Mais en reculant, elle marcha sur une branche qui craqua  
- Qui va là !  
Découverte, la jeune princesse osa enfin se montrer  
- Sérénité... C'est un rêve...  
Le prince de la Terre s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille, et l'enlaça soudainement.  
- Je voulais tellement vous revoir, Sérénité... Je voulais tellement vous dire que malgré tous ce qui s'est passé, je... je vous aime ...  
- Moi aussi Endymion... Mais...  
La jeune fille retint avec peine les larmes qui inondaient ses grands yeux bleus.  
- Nous ne devons plus nous voir ...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne dois pas fréquenter les terriens... C'est la loi...  
Oui, pensa la jeune fille; je ne doit pas l'aimer ... Mais il est trop tard...**

**D'un balcon, la princesse Béryl observait la scène... Pinçant les lèvres, quand le prince embrassa la jeune Sélénite.  
Elle s'était enfin décidé à donner au prince le breuvage que la sorcière lui avait vendu, et apparemment; elle n'avait pas eu tord. Maintenant elle attendait que le poison fasse son effet.  
Ce poison, pensa la jeune femme, ce breuvage et pareille que l'amour que je ressent pour lui... Si puissant qu'il m'a complètement transformé.  
La princesse Béryl quitta le balcon, laissant loin d'elle la Princesse Sérénité qui poussait des cris désespérés, soutenant Endymion, pris d'un malaise.  
Le breuvage commençait à faire effet...  
La princesse Béryl s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle de bal lorsque le prince Akio lui barra la route  
- Le Prince de la Terre viens de faire un malaise et je suis certain que vous n'y êtes pas étrangère  
- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire cela, rétorqua la jeune femme sans pour autant perdre son calme.  
- Voyons princesse, je connais assez bien la gente féminine pour savoir qu'une femme amoureuse est prête à tous pour obtenir le coeur de l'homme qu'elle convoite... Et vous n'échappez pas à la règle.  
- ...  
- Et je suis de votre côté... Car voyez-vous je convoite aussi la princesse Sérénité... Maintenant que je connais la vérité à votre sujet... je ne peut qu'être votre allié...Mais juste une petite question ? Si votre plan échoue qu'avez vous l'intention de faire ?  
le visage de la jeune femme jusque la impassible, se durcit.  
- Eh bien dans ce cas, prince Akio, je serai prête à tous, s'il le faut je m'emparerai du Millenium d' Argent.**

**Fin du chapitre VI**


	8. Le mal passe à l' action

Chapitre VII 

**Le mal passe à l' action**

**- Que s' est-il passé ? Demanda le prince Hyoga.  
- Je.. Je ne sais pas il s' est subitement senti mal et s' estévanoui dans mes bras, répondit la princesse Sérénité à travers ses larmes .  
Alertés par les cris de la Princesse Sérénité, certains invités s' étaient empressés de se diriger vers les jardin, trouvant le prince Endymion sans connaissances à terre, la princesse Sérénité à ses cotés.  
Quartz avait porté le jeune homme jusque dans ses appartements. Il avait demandé à ce que l' on fasse faire venir l' un des médecins du palais.  
Après avoir examiner le prince, médecin chef de la famille princière de la planète des glaces diagnostiqua un empoisonnement  
- Un ... Un empoisonnement, ici ? Dans le palais de mon père ? C' est impossible !  
- Calmez-vous, répondit Quartz, qui malgré la situation gardait son sang froid .Docteur y-a-t-il un moyen de le guérire ?  
- Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire, le breuvage qui lui a été donné est très puissant.  
Quartz et Sérénité avaient été rejoints, par les trois autres princes des quatre cieux, ainsi que la princesse Béryl qui feignait l'ingnorance.  
-Sérénité...Séré...Nité  
La princesse Sérénité, entendant son bien aimé prononcer son nom, s' assità ses côtés et porta sa main contre son visage.  
Quartz nota, que la princesse Béryl qui jusqu' à là avait gardé un visage impassible, fronça les sourcils lorsqu' elle vit ce qui venait d' arriver.  
- Prince Quartz ? demanda subitement Sérénité, le tirant ainsi de ses réflexions, Prince Quartz, je vous en prie faite venir Sailor Mars.**

**  
**

**  
- Non princesse, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire cela c' est bien trop risqué !**

**La princesse Sérénité savait que ce qu 'elle s' apprêtait à faire mettait sa vie en danger, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre Endymion.. S' il disparaissait, alors..  
- Mars, Vénus, Jupiter, Mercure, cria la princesse en se tournant, je veux le faire ! Je veux sauver celui que j' aime !  
Sailor Mars se trouvait prise entre deux feux, d' un côté elle ne pouvait pas laisser la princesse risquer ainsi sa vie, et de l' autre son rôle de sailor et surtout de prêtresse et guérisseuse, lui ordonnait de venir en aide à tout être dans le besoin. De plus elle avait senti que l' énergie maléfique qui s' était infiltrée dans le corps du Prince était de même essence que celle qu 'elle avait pressenti, il n' y a pas si longtemps lors de ses méditations  
- Qu'en penses-tu Vénus ?  
- Je ne sais pas Mars, c' està toi de décider.  
- Et moi, intervint la princesse Oréa, ne puis-je pas le faire ? C' est mon frère après tout !  
- Non, princesse Oréa, contesta Rubis, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser risquer aussi votre vie.  
- Et puis, poursuivit Mars, vous êtes encore trop jeune et votre énergie n' est pas encore assez puissante.  
A nouveau le silence retomba tandis que l' atmosphère était lui de plus en plus tendue.  
Le regard de la jeune prêtresse croisa celui de Jade.  
Entre elle et lui il en avait toujours été ainsi, les mots avaient toujours été inutile; il lui suffisait de plonger son regard dans le sien pour comprendre qu' il lui faisait totalement confiance, pour comprendre qu' il savait qu' elle prendrait la bonne décision.  
- Bien , dit-elle, puisque vous êtes d' accord, et consciente des dangers que cela implique, nous allons donc effectuer un transfert d' énergie. Une énergie maléfique à pénétrer son corps, et le seule moyen de sauver le prince est de le purifier en lui offrant du votre . Mais cela vous affaiblira considérablement..  
-Allons-y Mars !**

**  
Béryl faisait les cent pas, tous ne se passait pas comme Métallia le lui avait dit. Le filtre était sensé faire effet de suite, certes, mais pas plonger le prince dans d' atroces souffrances ...  
Et si ... Et si la vieille sorcière s' était jouée d' elle ?  
C' était fort possible, cette démone ne cherchait qu' à s' enrichir. De plus elle n' était pas certaine que personne ne l' ait vue pénétrer dans les appartements du Prince. Tôt ou tard, on finirait par savoir que c' était elle qui avait administré un breuvage à Endymion . Elle se devait de réagir de suite afin d' éviter le pire.  
La princesse Béryl tapa deux coups secs dans les mains. Aussitôt une jeune servante entra dans la pièce.  
- Je désire qu' on fasse mes bagages. Je rentre sur Terre !**

**L' assistanceétait saisi par le spectacle qui s' offraità leur yeux.  
Un aura rosé emplie d' amour et de compassion, mais aussi teinté d' une certaine mélancolie, englobait Sérénité et Endymion. Comment ne pas être bouleversé ? Pensait l' assistance...  
L' aura se dissipa doucement, et la princesse Sérénité s' écroula aux côtés de celui qu 'elle aimait. Les quatre guerrière se précipitèrent pour la soutenir  
- Elle est épuisée, dit Mars, elle était prêteà donner toute son énergie s' il le fallait  
- Elle s' en remettra ?  
Sailor Mars sourit  
- Oui, elle est bien plus forte et déterminée que nous ne le pensons, il suffit qu' elle se repose bien cette nuit.  
Mars se pencha alors sur le Prince. Son visage était serein, apaisé . Tous signe de souffrance semblait avoir disparus.  
- Est-il sauvé ? Interrogea Quartz, une ride d' inquiètude sur le front .  
- Pour l' instant je ne peut encore rien dire, mais s' il passe la nuit, alors il sera sauvé.  
-Mars, merci pour ce que vous avez fait, lui dit Jade en lui étreignant les mains.  
Sailor Mars, se détourna bien vite, sentant un certain trouble la gagnée au contacte des mains chaudes et douces de Jade.  
Les guerrières se retirèrent, Sailor Jupiter portant la Princesse Sérénité dans ses bras.**

****

**Sailor Mars frissonna.  
Malgré le fait que cette partie de son balcon donnait sur la grande serre du palais, lieu incongru dans ce pays de glace et de neige, elle ne put s' empêcher de trembloter.. Peut-être était-ce encore un mauvais présage.  
Elle repensa à tous ce qui venait d' arriver, et surtout à Sérénité..  
La princesse malgré les interdiction, avait choisi de sauver celui qu' elle aimait..  
Et elle Mars, où n était-elle ... Incapable de s' avouer ses sentiments et d' être honnête avec elle-même..  
- Jade..  
- Oui ?  
Elle avait prononcé ses paroles à voix haute, sans même s' en rendre compte ...  
- J... Jade  
- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre.. Mais mes appartements et les vôtres sont proches..  
- Hum... Oui ce n' est pas grave, dit-elle dans un sourire  
- Puis-je faire quelques pas avec vous ?  
Sailor Mars ne put s' empêcher de rire  
- Vous n' abandonner don jamais Jade ? Oh et puis.. Oui pourquoi pas..**

**Sailor Mars serrait son châle contre elle tandis qu' à côté d' elle Jade marchait doucement.. Il parlait et elle écoutait, souriant hochant la tête par moment..  
Cela lui rappela un peu le temps de leur enfance..  
- Je tiens encore à vous remercier d' avoir sauver le Prince.. Il va d' ailleurs mieux...  
Eh bien voila, je pense que nous sommes de nouveaux devant vos appartements..  
- Hum... Oui..**

**Sailor Mars se sentait étrangement bien en cet instant, si légère.. Elle en avait oublié tous ce qui s' était déroulé durant cette journée.. Jade n' avait pas bougé, Jade se trouvait toujours là, face à elle, une lueurétrange dans le regard..  
Elle savait ce que signifiait cette lueur.. Et elle en était un peu effrayée.  
Il l' attira soudainement à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.. Ses baisés avait un goût sucré..  
Elle se détacha, incapable de le regardé en face.. Le coeur battant à tous rompre.. Un léger courant d' aire fit vaciller ses long cheveux de jais.  
- Mars, dit Jade dans un souffle, si ... Si vous voulez que je parte, dites le moi maintenant..  
Elle ne prononça pas un mot.. Il s' apprêtaità s' en aller quand soudain :  
- Restez ... Je veux que vous Restiez , Jade..  
Ses Grands yeux noirs étaient emplis de larmes, et pourtant, elle souriait en même temps.  
Il se rapprocha de nouveau, humant le parfum de ses cheveux.. Et tandis qu' elle se tournait, lui montrant la fermeture de son corsage, un léger vent souffla de nouveau, fermant les fenêtres donnant sur le balcon.**

**Cette nuit là, ils ne formèrent plus qu' un .**

**  
**

**Le Prince Endymion fut tiré de son sommeil par quelques rayons lumineux qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre, la tête lourde. Quartz se trouvait en face de lui, dans un fauteuil emmitouflé dans une couverture.. Il avait veillé le Prince toute la nuit durant.  
- Vous devriez continuer à dormir, vous êtes encore faible, dit Quartz alors que le Prince le croyait encore assoupi.  
- Que m' est-il arrivé, je ne me souviens de rien ...  
- Une personne a tenté de vous empoisonner.  
- M' empoisonner ?  
Pendant un instant, Endymion resta interdit, sous le coup de ce que l' on venait de lui apprendre ... Il se rendait compte qu' il avait échappé de peu à la mort  
- Je vous en demande peut-être beaucoup, mais vous souvenez-vous des personnes qui sont entrées dans vos appartements ?  
Le prince secouait la tête tentant de remettre ses souvenirs en place  
- Je ne sais pas, il y a eu tellement de monde, toi, Rubis, Néphrite, le Prince Hyoga, la Princesse Béryl ... Et après je ne me souviens de rien, tout est si flou ...  
- Ce n' est rien, maintenant que vous semblé allez mieux, je vais vous laissé.**

**Quartz, quitta la chambre du Prince, les dernières paroles d' Endymion l' avait laissé pensif, ainsi la Princesse Béryl, avait rendu visite au Prince.. De plus son comportement aujourd'hui était plutôt étrange. Et elle qui semblait aimé le Prince si tendrement, ne s' était pas beaucoup montrée à ses côtés . Quartz esquissa un léger sourire, ainsi il tenait peut-être leur coupable.**

**  
**

**- Comment ? S' écria Quartz, mais enfin ce n' est pas possible !  
- Je vous l' assure mon seigneur Seigneur, elle a quitté précipitamment le palais hier dans la soirée, suivie de ses quelques servantes, sans même nous dire pourquoi. Elle est retourné sur Terre, répondit le page, apeuré par la réaction violente et inhabituelle de son maître.  
- Cela confirme mes soupçons, c' était donc bien elle..  
- Fait venir Jade, Rubis, et Néphrite.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon intuition me souffle que si elle a quitté le palais si vite, c que quelque chose se trame.. Quelque chose de très grave même..**

****

**  
La porte d' entrée de la petite maisonnette vola en éclat.  
- Vous m' avez joué un tour sorcière !  
Métallia ne fut pas surprise pour autant. Dans la pénombre de sa cabane, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.. L' aura de la Princesse Béryl était bien plus violente et bien plus puissante qu' avant... Comme elle s' y attendait.  
- Vous m' avez menti, et vous le payerez cher.  
Métallia se tourna doucement  
- Je ne t' ai pas menti, mais seulement mon poison n' était pas assez puissante  
- Maintenant, ils doivent savoir que c' est moi qui ai tenté de l'envouté...  
- OUi mais je connais une meilleur façon d' obtenir ce que vous souhaitez..  
- Ah oui et lequel est-il ?  
- Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas vous emparez du Millénium d' argent ?**

**  
Fin du chapitre VII**

**  
**


	9. A l'assaut de la lune

Chapitre VIII

**A l' assaut de la Lune**

**Le visage de Béryl se fendit d' un sourire..  
- M' emparer du Millénium d' argent... Un bien beau projet et j' avoue que j' y ai moi-même pensez. Mais vous êtes tout aussi démente que moi Métallia car ce projet et bien sûr irréalisable . Je n' ai aucune armée, aucune influence.. Le seule moyen pour moi d' avoir ne serait-ce qu' un peu de pouvoir aurait été de m' unir à Endymion mais..  
- Eh bien moi je connais un moyen de vous monter une armée qui vous obéira comme à une reine  
- Hum ne rêvez pas trop sorcière, même si j' obtenais une armée encore faudrait-il que les terriens veuillent combattre car même si la situation entre terriens et sélénites a toujours été tendue, ce n' est pas pour autant que les terriens accepteront d' attaquer la Lune d' autant que le Millénium d' argent nous est supérieur en terme de puissance.  
La sorcière lâcha un rire sinique et strident .  
- Je vois que vous n' êtes pas encore tout à fait consciente de l' étendue de mes pouvoirs . Quel est le meilleur moyen d' obtenir puissance et force, si ce n' est de commander et de contrôler soit-même, ceux qui détiennent cette puissance .  
- Hum vous comptez encore me faire utiliser l' une de vos potions ? Pff, sachez que je ne me laisserais pas berner encore une autrefois !  
La sorcière se tourna, et malgré la grande capuche à la coupe grossière, qui lui masquait en partie le visage, Béryl put y discerner un sourire .  
- Ha! Il y a tellement de chose que vous humains ignorez, vous êtes si inconscients de la réalité de ce monde et de tous ses mystères..  
- Je ne saisis pas, cessez de tergiverser, et dites moi à quoi vous faites allusion ! **

**La sorcière de nouveau lui faisait face, elle n' avait pas bougez.. Et bien qu' il fit jour, la pénombre envahit soudainement la petite cabane, dehors les oiseaux s' affolaient, comme s' ils étaient effrayés, par quelque chose, ou plutôt par quelqu un.  
Dans la cabane, Béryl restait figée.. Métallia avait levé la main vers son visage, et rejeté en arrière sa capuche.. Pour la première fois, la jeune princesse contemplait le visage de la sorcière; un visage au teint grisâtre . Mais ce qui la frappa le plus, fut le regard de la sorcière; l' éclat rougeâtre de ses yeux; un éclat qui n' avait rien d' humain..  
- Voilà donc votre vrai visage.. Celui d' un démons  
- Auriez-vous peur, Princesse ?  
- Bien sur, que non, mentit Béryl, je suis allée bien trop loin maintenant pour reculer . J' en déduis ainsi que vous comptez utilisé la magie .  
- Non, je ne compte pas utiliser la magie, NOUS utiliserons la magie. Si vous voulez mener à bien votre projet, vous devez vous impliquer corps et âme.. Et pour cela, je vais vous initiez aux secrets du monde d' en dessous.**

**  
Dans le carrosse qui le menait lui ainsi que ses compagnons, vers le palais de la famille royal de la terre, Jade repensait à la nuit passé au côté de Mars, à son regard si intense, à la douceur de ses baisers, à leur séparation au petit matin, avec promesse de bientôt se revoir.. Mais malgré ce qu' il avait dit ce matin à sa bien aimée.. Jade sentait que cela était sans doute la dernière fois qu' il la serrait dans ses bras.. Il essayait de chasser ce sentiment mais c' était plus fort que lui, et rarement son intuition le trompait.  
Son regard croisa celui de Quartz, il put aussi y lire une certaine inquiétude. Et c' est le leader des Princes des quatre cieux qui rompit le silence :**

**- Nous arrivons devant les grilles du Palais.  
- Ha, je suis un peu déçue de rentrer si vite, dit la Princesse Oréa, malgré tous ce qui s' est passé durant notre voyage . Au faite Jade où étais-tu hier soir ? Je ne t 'ai pas trouvé dans tes appartements .**

**Le jeune homme blond, sursauta, tiré de ses pensés . Puis il rougit brutalement :  
- Oh, je.. Je faisais juste une petite promenade..**

**La Princesse, qui ne semblait pas très convaincue exécuta une petite grimace mi boudeuse, mi comique  
- Tu mens mal Jade !  
- Ma soeur a raison poursuivit le Prince Endymion.  
- Car même ce matin tu ne te trouvais pas dans tes appartements . Te serais-tu promené toute la nuit, ou seulement avais-tu un rendez-vous galant ? Demanda Néphrite.  
- Et toi, lui rétorqua Jade, voudrais-tu que je parle à Quartz de toutes les fois où tu es partie en cachette du château ?  
- Comment ? s' exclama Quartz ? Tu sors du château en dehors de tes heures libres !  
- S' il n' y avait que ça, dit Rubis, d' un air innocent  
- Hé bien c' està dire que ...  
Néphrite n' eut pas le temps de s' expliquer.. Le carrosse fut soudain stoppé devant les grilles du Palais.  
Quartz en descendit intrigué :  
- Mais enfin, garde , que vous prend-il de stopper ainsi les carrosses Royales, ne voyez-vous pas les armoiries de la famille royal sur le véhicule ?  
- Ce sont les ordres, répondit le garde de mauvaise grâce  
- Mais enfin jamais il n' en a été ainsi ... Garde vous serez sévèrement puni pour ce manque de respect !  
- Ah oui ?  
Le garde pointa sa lance vers Quartz  
- Mais que ...  
- Quartz que se passe-t-il ? intervint le prince Endymion, qui venait de rejoindre Quartz accompagné de la Princesse et de leurs protecteurs. Garde je vous ordonne de baissez votre lance. Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?  
Les grilles du palais s' ouvrirent.  
- Ah, hé bien nous pouvons enfin y ...  
Quartz ne put achever sa phrase ; les grilles ne venaient pas de s' ouvrir afin de leur céder le passage comme Quartz l' avait cru un moment, mais une dizaine de gardes, l' air menaçant sortir et vinrent les entourer..**

**- Mais enfin père que se passe-t-il ! cria la princesse, en arrivant dans la salle du trône .  
Quartz et Endymion qui la suivaient, échangèrent un regard amusé.. Tout le long du chemin, des grilles du palais jusqu' à la salle du trône la princesse, que lances et épées n' impressionnaient pas, n' avait pas cessé de faire des reproches aux gardes..  
Mais le sourire de Quartz et du prince disparut bien vite.. Tout comme la princesse Oréa, ils restèrent interloqués.  
Assise sur un trône aux côtés du roi, la princesse Béryl les narguait .  
- Hé bien quel retour tonitruant princesse Oréa.. A l' avenir il faudra appendre à vous comporter en Dame de votre rang.  
La princesse Oréa voulut contester. Mais Endymion intervint :  
- Père que se passe-t-il et que fait la Princesse Béryl sur le trône de mère ?  
Le roi de la terre se contenta de fixer son fils le regard vide..  
- Hé bien c' est simple, dit la princesse Béryl, sa majesté m' a confié les pleins pouvoirs..  
- Les pleins pouvoirs ! Mais enfin ce n' est pas possible ! s' insurgea Quartz ceci est le rôle du prince Endymion !  
-... Et en votre absence, poursuivit Béryl, j' ai pris certaines décisions.. Que le roi a bien sûr accepter.. La première a été de remobliser les soldats de notre armée, et quandà la seconde; il s' agit d' attaquer le Millénium d' argent..  
- Comment ! Mais enfin c' est une folie, cria Rubis, notre peuple se remet à peine de la précédente guerre et déjà nous devrions nous engager dans une autre.. Et puis nos rapports avec le Royaume de la Lune se bonifient  
- Rubis a raison ... Et en temps que Prince de la Terre, moi Endymion je m' oppose à cette décision !  
- Ha ha ha ha ! Mon pauvre Endymion, mais vous ne le pouvez pas, vous êtes dépossédé de tout pouvoir. Gardes saisissez-vous d' eux et qu' ils soient consignés dans leurs appartements, sous bonne surveillance !**

**Béryl se trouvait dans la salle des joyaux, contemplant les sceptres et couronnes de la famille royal de la Terre. Elle reposa sur le coussin de velours le diadème serti de diamant qu' elle portait jusque là... Elle était venue ici pour autre chose.. La première fois elle n' avait pu s' en approcher, le roi de la Terre bien que sous son emprise , s' était montré méfiant. Mais cette fois-ci, personne ne serait là pour l' empêcher de s' en emparer.  
L' objet reposait au milieu de la pièce, irradiant une intense lumière .  
- Le cristal d' or, souffla Béryl qui osait à peine parler tant elle était subjuguée par l' objet.  
Elle se souvint des paroles de Métallia " Je t' ai initiée au savoir du monde des ténèbres, grâce à cela tu pourras manipuler l' esprit du roi de la Terre ainsi que de quelques autres personne, moi je me m' occuperait du reste de la population, et leur haine leur passion nourriront notre force nous rendant sur puissant prêtes à affronter la Reine Sérénité elle-même.. Mais il nous faudrait aussi que nous possédions le cristal d' or de la Terre.. Sa puissance nous serait d' une grande utilité ..."  
Et le cristal d' or se trouvait là devant elle.  
Béryl s' approcha, le coeur battant, enivrer par l' ivresse que lui procurait l' idée de posséder cet objet qui lui assurerait tant de puissance.  
Sa main se posa enfin sur le globe de verre qui protégeait le cristal et l' ôta.  
Elle approcha doucement sa main, afin d' enfin s' en saisir.Mais au moment ou elle pensait le toucher, elle fut brutalement repoussée et tout son corps fut parcouru d' une intense douleur  
- Co ... Comment ? On dirait que l' objet me repousse.  
La rage l' envahissant, Béryl re tenta une nouvelle fois de s' en emparer  
- Kiaaaaa !  
Elle fut projetée contre l' un des mur de la pièce.  
- Je vois, murmura -elle en essuyant du revers de la main son front ensanglanté; je devrais me passer de cette objet . Hé bien soit ! Il en sera ainsi !**

**Les princes des quatre cieux, ainsi que la princesse Oréa avaient emprunté certains passage secret du château, déjouant ainsi la surveillance des gardes, afin de se réunir dans les appartements du prince Endymion.  
- Père n' est plus le même, c' est comme s' il avait été envoûté  
- C' est aussi ce que nous croyons princesse...Et j' ai l' impression qu' il en est de même pour tous les occupant du château et sans doute de bien d' autres habitants..  
- Quartz.. Crois-tu que la princesse Béryl aurait ...  
- Oui, Néphrite, elle a sans doute fait appelle aux forces du mal pour les envoûter.  
Le prince qui jusqu' à présent était resté silencieux, intervint:  
- Je crois qu' il ne nous reste qu' une solution.. Quartz, tu vas te rendre sur la Lune et prévenir la Reine Sérénité de ce qui se passe ici., Néphrite, Jade et Rubis t' aideront à sortir du Palais, Oréa et moi nous rendrons à la salle des joyaux.  
- Bien Prince. .  
De nouveau le silence re tomba... Mais cette fois-ci l' atmosphère était tendue.. La princesse Oréa qui sentait son coeur se serré, comme si c' était la dernière fois qu' elle voyait le leader des princes de quatre cieux.. Alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers un passage secret, elle ne put s' empêcher de lui dire :  
- Prends garde à toi Quartz.  
Le jeune homme lui répondit d' un sourire. Il s' engouffra dans le passage, suivit de ses trois compagnons.**

**Cela faisait déjà un moment que Quartz courait au travers des couloirs du grand château. Il avait laissé derrière lui ses compagnons au prise avec une trentaine de gardes.. Il avait une confiance totale en eux et ne doutait pas qu' ils parviendraient à s' en sortir.  
Pour l' instant lui devait trouver un moyen de sortir du château et ce en évitant tous les garder, qui alertés par les cris de leur confères, était à présent aux aguets.  
Quartz parvint enfin au bout du couloir.  
Seules deux issues lui étaient offerte, l' une donnant sur une fenêtre et l' autre sur un autre couloir . Quartz n' hésita pas une seconde. Prenant son élan, il se jeta par la fenêtre.**

**Béryl sourit en observant dans la boule de cristal que la sorcière lui avait confiée et dont elle avait appris à se servir.  
Rubis, Jade et Néphrite avaient été capturés par les gardes et jetés en prison.  
- Ils me seront utiles plus tard..  
Son sourire s' élargit encore alors que la boule lui renvoyait l' image de Quartz.  
- Ainsi il pense me tromper.. Hum; je vais me charger de lui moi-même.  
Béryl se leva saisit son sceptre et disparu dans un éclair.**

**Quartz était parvenu à saisir la branche d' un arbre. Il exécuta un saut gracieux et atterrit au sol .  
Quartz se plaqua contre un mur et avança ainsi jusqu' à un buisson dans le quel il se jeta.  
Enfin il se trouvait à l' au ré de la forêt qui se trouvait derrière le chateau. De là, il pourrait se télé porter sans encombre sur la Lune.  
Soudain il eut l' impression qu' on l' observait, il se retourna soudain, lançant une boule d' énergie. Mais celle-ci atterrit dans un fourré.  
Il observa tout de même derrière lui pendant un moment mais ne vit rien. Il secoua la tête  
- Pfff, je suis trop tendu ...  
- Je ne pensa pas que ce soit le cas.. Vous êtes plutôt très perspicace.. Vous avez su déceler ma présence.  
- Béryl !  
Ainsi son intuition ne l' avait pas trompé.. Quelqu' un l' observait bien.  
- J' ai pensé que je devais moi-même me déplacer afin de vous stopper.. Mes gardes sont parvenus à maîtriser vos compagnons. Mais avec vous cela aurait beaucoup plus difficile. Vous êtes le plus puissant des Princes des quatre cieux .  
- Qu' avez vous fait de mes compagnons ?  
- Pour l' instant rien.. Mais si vous refusez de coopérer ...  
- Jamais je ne pactiserai avec le mal !  
- Joignez-vous à moi Quartz, la domination des Sélénites sur les Terriens durent depuis trop longtemps !  
- Etes-vous sur que ce soient vos véritables motivations ? Votre peine et votre colère envers le Prince Endymion et la Princesse Sérénité vous aveuglent au point que vous êtes prête a commettre une folie !  
- Bien puisque vous ne voulez pas vous rangez sous mes ordres, je vous y contraindrais !**

**Alors qu' elle parlait une aura sombre et agressive l' entoura , ses yeux se mirent à briller d' une lueur étrange..  
Quartz se sentit soudain faible et sans résistance. Il était incapable de détourner ses yeux de son visage.. C' était comme si elle tentait de prendre le contrôle de son corps..  
- Quartz ...  
Il se ressaisit soudain, cette voix douce et suave à la fois, ce murmure qui le ramenait à la réalité..  
- Vénus..  
Il vit son visage dans le noir dans lequel Béryl tentait de faire sombrer son esprit, il revit tous les moment passés avec elle, il se souvint de la douceur de sa peau, de son odeur, du goût de ses lèvres.. S' il ne faisait rien elle mourrait  
- Non !  
- Comment !  
Béryl regardait herberluée, Quartz qui venait d' échapper à son emprise et qui était à présent entouré lui aussi d' un aura bleue.  
- Jamais je ne te laisserai faire Béryl, et même si tu es une femme, je te combattrai puisqu' il le faut !.  
- Hé bien ! ... cria Béryl en tenant son sceptre plus fermement et le pointant vers le Prince au cheveux couleur ciel.  
De son coté Quartz s' était concentré et maintenant dans ses main étaient apparues deux boules lumineuses qui bientôt prirent la forme de deux lames  
- Meurs Quartz !  
De l' extrémité de son sceptre apparut une gerbe lumineuse, le rayon de lumière se dirigea vers Quartz tandis que celui-ci lançait ses deux armes vers la jeune femme..**

**Des perles écarlates s' égouttaient de deux profondes entailles que Béryl avait au bras.. Elle n' avait pas pu éviter l' attaque de Quartz.  
Le Prince des quatre cieux restait immobile, le regard fixe. Une traînée de sang lui scindant le front.  
Il esquissa un sourire empreint de tristesse, ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel, vers la Lune vers là où elle se trouvait :  
- Je ... Je suis désolé Vénus, je crois bien que nous ne pourrons plus nous voir.  
Le Jeune homme au cheveux argent s' écroula soudain.. Des fleurs s' envolèrent tout autour de lui alors qu' il atteignait le sol.  
- Vénus ...  
Son corps fut secoué d' un dernier soubresaut, avant que son souffle ne s' éteigne à jamais.  
Quartz venait de endre l' âme .**

**Oréa et Endymion courraient en direction de la salle du trône poursuivis par des gardes. La princesse avait une épée à la main.  
Soudain son coeur se serra ... Quartz.. Elle venait de sentir sa vie s' éteindre, Endymion aussi. Il serra la main de sa jeune soeur plus fermement. Sur son visage ses traits se durcirent.  
Le nombres de gardes à leur chasse grossissait toujours. Soudain la jeune soeur du prince lâcha la main de son frère.  
- Oréa ? Pourquoi t' arrêtes-tu ?  
- Endymion, je crois qu' il vaudrait mieux qu' on se sépare ici.. Je vais tenter de les arrêter toi continue et rends toi sur La Lune, Quartz ne pourras pas le faire.  
En prononçant le nom du leader des princes des quatre cieux, la voix de la princesse Oréa s' était enrouée.  
Endymion hésita ; quitter sa soeur ici signifiait l' abandonner à une mort certaine.  
Mais il savait qu' il n' arriverait pas à la dissuader.. Sa soeur avait un expression si déterminée ...  
- Bien, sois prudente et fais très attention; je viendrais te chercher juste après mon retour, pendant se temps tente de rejoindre Rubis et les autres. Echappez-vous d' ici, je saurais vous retrouver.  
Elle acquiesça d' un mouvement de la tête .  
Le prince s' approcha de sa soeur et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle sourit  
- Ne t' en fais pas pour moi grand frère ...  
Le Prince repartit en courant, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard en arrière. Les gardes qui les suivaient arrivaient au niveau de la Princesse Oréa. Celle-ci avait saisi son épée à deux mains, les défiant.**

**Endymion se trouvait dans la salle des joyaux. Comme l' avais fait la Princesse Béryl auparavant, il ôta la globe de verre qui protégeait le cristal d' or. Lui aussi ressentit la chaleur qu' il dégageait; lui aussi approcha sa main..  
Au moment ou il le touchait, le cristal s' évapora.  
Endymion ne s' en inquiéta pas. Il se contenta de poser la main sur son coeur...  
Il ressentait la puissance du cristal en lui.  
Il se concentra.  
Au moment où le Prince disparut en direction de la Lune, une épée plongeait dans le coeur de la Princesse Oréa.  
Un sourire maléfique sur les lèvres, Néphrite tenait l' arme ensanglantée.**

**La Princesse Béryl passait en revue ses troupes, à ses côtés, Rubis, Jade et Néphrite.  
Si Métallia ne l' avait pas aidé , elle ne serrait jamais venu à bout de Quartz. Il était à présent mort. Mais elle avait réussi à soumettre par sa magie les trois autres serviteurs du prince de la Terre.  
-C' est maintenant que nous allons changer l' histoire! En route mes loyaux serviteurs ! Partons à l' assaut de la Lune !**

**  
Fin du chapitre VIII**


	10. Affrontements

Chapitre IX

**Affrontements**

**La Terre, perle bleue perchée dans le ciel étoilé, brillait de tout son éclat, comme pour rendre un dernier hommage aux hommes, à toute la Galaxie, avant de sombrer dans le chaos.  
Mais sur la Lune où la vie était une grande fête, où chaque soir ravit lieu un bal ; les invités festoyaient, personne n' était conscient de la menace qui planait sur eux..  
Personne, à part peut-être les guerrières et particulièrement sailor Mars, qui ne pouvait s' empêcher de frissonner à chaque fois que son regard se dirigeait vers la planète bleue.. Et cette nuit, elle avait encore une fois fait ce rêve affreux; ce cauchemar dans lequel elle se voyait tuant Jade ; l' homme qu' elle aimait , celui avec qui elle avait choisi de ne former plus qu' un être, un seul corps, un seul coeur...  
Un vent aussi soudain que violent se leva ... Messager de mauvais augure.. Mars décida de retourner vers la salle de bal .**

**La Reine Sérénité s' était isolée dans ses appartements privés. Elle ne voulait pas que ses invités et es sujets voient son visage marqué par l' inquiétude ... Seules les guerrières, ainsi que ses deux fidèles compagnons Luna et Artémis étaient au courant de la situation : une ancienne force maléfique était réapparue sur Terre et tentait d' en prendre le contrôle. Mais la Reine Sérénité ne voulait pas engager les hostilité, elle ne voulait pas se rendre coupable de la mort de millions de Terriens. Pour l' instant il fallait attendre,. Ainsi elle avait demandé aux guerrières d' être vigilantes et de veiller sur la Princesse Sérénité. Au moment venu, elle entrerait en contacte avec la famille royal de la Terre .**

**La princesse Sérénité elle aussi voltigeait telle un papillon d' une extrémité à l' autre de la salle de bal, plus altière que jamais dans sa robe de bal au volants de dentelle blanche. Insouciante, elle s' enivrait de cette atmosphère léger de fête; même si elle était quelque peu intriguée par la réunion qui avait eu lieu entre sa mère et les quatre guerrières.. Elle chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit..  
Au moment où elle s' apprêtait à monter les escaliers, afin de se rendre sur les balcons, une main gantée se posa sur la sienne.**

**  
- Princesse Sérénité ...  
La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole, un jeune homme au cheveux nuit, portant un masque qui laissait tout de même entre voir ses yeux d' un bleu profond. Le coeur de Sérénité cessa de battre.  
- Prince Endymion..  
- Princesse , je devais absolument vous voir.  
Le Prince lui tendit la main afin de l' inviter à danser. Il poursuivit la conversation tout en valsant.  
- Endymion, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Vous mettez votre vie en danger..  
- Si j' ai pris ce risque , c' est parce que de graves événements se déroule sur Terre. Il semble que la Princesse Béryl a fait un lavage de cerveau aux Terriens  
- Béryl ?  
La princesse se souvint de cette jeune fille au cheveux sombre qui avait accompagné le Prince lors du voyage sur la Planète des glaces  
- Oui, poursuivit Endymion, mais elle n' est pas seule, elle est aidée d' un esprit maléfique.. Et tous deux s' apprêtent à déclarer la guerre au Millenium d' argent  
-Mon Dieu ! Mais c' est affreux..**

**Endymion et Sérénité se dirigèrent vers un endroit de la salle à l' abri du regard des invités et du bruit de la fête  
- Princesse, seule je ne peux pas agir. Mais acceptez-vous de m' aider et d' empêcher se conflit inutile ?  
- Oui.. J' en parlerais à mère, nous ne pouvons laisser faire, c' est notre devoir de protéger la Terre des forces du mal.  
La jeune princesse esquissa un sourire, tentant de retenir les larmes, qui déjà inondait ses grands yeux bleus.  
- Sérénité ...  
Le prince saisit la jeune fille par la taille; elle leva la tête plongeant son regard dans le sien.. L' instant d' après Endymion joignait ses lèvres à celles de Sérénité. Sur la joue de la jeune princesse, une larme coula..**

**Elle regarda de la terrasse, Endymion s' en retourner vers la Terre. Et comme l' avait fait Sailor Mars un moment avant elle, Sérénité leva les yeux vers les cieux, mais ce qu' elle y vit lui glaça le sang. Dans la nuit, la Terre luisait d' une lueurétrange, une lueur sanguinaire.  
Des cris ne tardèrent pas à s' élever, mettant fin à la fête. Sérénité retourna vers la salle de bal, attirée par la rumeur grandissante.**

**- Majesté ! Majesté !  
Dans la salle de bal la foule se fendait en deux, cédant le passage aux deux comparses de la Reine. Luna et Artémis traversèrent la salle affolés, se dirigeant vers le bureau de la Reine. Mais déjà, celle-ci était apparu en haut des escaliers .  
- Majesté, c' est terrible, cria Luna, les terriens nous attaquent !  
- Comment ? Si tôt ? Mais enfin c' est impossible, il y a peu de temps il n' y avait même pas d' armée sur Terre .  
- Et pourtant ils sont bien là , des centaines d' hommes tous armés !  
- Bien, dit la Reine dont le calme ne laissait pas deviner les tourments qui l' agitaient, bien, faites évacuer tous les invités vers leur planètes respectives. Que les Sélénites qui possèdent des connaissance sur terre aillent s' y réfugier jusqu' à ce que tout redevienne dans l' ordre .  
La Reine s tourna enfin vers les guerrières et la Princesse Sérénité qui venaient d' arriver.  
- Majesté, dit Vénus' nous, les guerrières sommes prêtes à accomplir notre mission.  
La reine acquiesça d' un mouvement de la tête.  
- Nous allons chacune, nous poster aux quatre entrées du palais et avec l' aide des gardes nous contiendrons l' attaque. Princesse Sérénité, allez-vous réfugiez dans vos appartements, avec Arisu... si les choses tournent mal, elle saura vous aider. Majesté..  
- Oui, vénus, je vais me rendre dans la salle des joyaux, et mettre le cristal d' argent à l' abri. Il ne doit surtout pas être utilisé à mauvais escient.**

**Chaque personne présente hocha de la tête. Puis se fut l' instant de la séparation, chacun prêtà accomplir sa mission..**

**Le Prince Endymion avançait lentement, essayant d' éviter au mieux les gardes qui n' hésiteraient pasà l' intercepter s' il l' apercevaient.  
Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand en observant un peu mieux le soit disant garde, il se rendit compte qu' il s' agissait en réalité d' un soldat terrien.  
- Mon dieu ! Sérénité .  
Il n' hésita pas une seconde de plus et décida de revenir sur ses pas. Si Béryl avait débuter l' assaut contre la Lune, alors la Princesse sérénité était en danger..**

**Il n' eut même pas à se cacher. A l' intérieur du palais, c' était la débandade; les invités effrayés tentaient de au mieux de sauver leur vie.**

**Pourtant quelque chose attira l' attention d' Endymion. Sur le sol était étendu un corps, face contre terre. Le Prince s' en approcha et le retourna.  
- Amphitrion !  
Endymion avait reconnu l' un des jeunes soldats au service de Quartz. Il se pencha sur lui. Son coeur battait encore, très faiblement. Le jeune garçon reprit connaissance :  
- ... Prince ...  
- Non, ne parle pas, garde tes forces.  
- A quoi bon, de toutes façons je n' en ai plus pour longtemps.  
Le Prince suivit le regard du jeune homme. Sur le côté gauche, il avait une blessure profonde de la quelle s' écoulait un filet de sang .  
- Prince, ils n' ont pas voulu, ils ne sont plus eux-même ...  
- Je sais ...  
- Prince, je .. Je suis désolé, j' ai été un mauvais soldat.  
- Mais non, que dis-tu là ? Tu as été un soldat très fidèle. Quartz et moi étions très fiers de toi.  
- Mer ci... Prince.  
Le jeune homme esquissa un dernier sourire, avant que sa tête se penche sur le côté.  
Endymion posa la main sur son visage et lui ferma les yeux.  
- C' est le prix à payer dans toute guerre , dit une voix derrière lui , après tout qu' est-ce qu' un misérable soldat ?  
Endymion se tourna, afin de faire face à son interlocuteur.  
- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela Prince Akio ? une vie humaine n' a donc aucune importance à vos yeux ?  
- Aucune vie, à part la mienne n' a d' importance à mes yeux, pas plus la votre que la sienne.  
Endymion se redressa  
- Je constate que depuis le début vous cacher bien votre véritable visage, mais je n' ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous.  
Endymion s' apprêtait à poursuivre son chemin, mis le Prince Akio l' en empêcha. En effet, il venait de dégainer son épée et l' avait pointée en direction d' Endymion  
- voyez-vous, endymion, je ne vous ai jamais réellement apprécié.. Mais à présent,je vous hais, oui, je vous hais. car vous possédez quelque chose que je n' ai pas, mais que j' ai bien l' intention d' obtenir.  
- Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc ?  
- Hum! ne faites pas l' ignorant ! Je ne vous laisserai pas passer. je ne vous laisserai pas rejoindre Sérénité !  
- C' est donc cela ... Pensez-vous qu' en m' éliminant, vous parviendrezà gagner le cour de la Princesse ?  
- Avec le temps elle finira par m' aimer et vous oubliera .  
- J' en doute et ...  
- Cela suffit ! Et maintenant en garde que l' on en finisse !**

**Le Prince Akio s' élança en avant, mais il ignorait qu' endymion était lui aussi un excellent escrimeur . Il parvint à éviter sans peine le coup qu' on lui portait. Endymion essaya de contre attaquer, mais Akio, dont la force avait été décuplée par sa rage et sa colère, évité en bondissant dans les aires . Il lâcha son épée et tendit les mains où apparurent deux boules d' énergie.  
Endymion eut juste le temps de les éviter en disparaissant dans un tourbillon de roses rouges..**

**Akio avait commis l' erreur d' oublier que le Prince Endymion était lui aussi détenteur d' une grande force. A présent, il était couché au sol, une rose fichée dans le coeur, sa respiration entre coupée de soubresauts. Endymion lui tournait le dos. ce fut la dernière image qu' il vit avant de s' éteindre.**

**  
- Ne reculez pas et surtout gardez votre calme ! Nous sommes peut-être moins nombreux, mais eux sont moins bien organisés !**

**Sailor Mercure donnait ses directives d' une voix calme mais ferme . c' était dans de pareils moment qu' elle savait se montrer intransigeante; inspirant ainsi le respect aux gardes et soldats qui se trouvaient sous son commandement ; et cela malgré le fait qu' elle soit une femme.  
- Dame Mercure, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux, si ça continue ainsi, nous allons tout droit à la catastrophe. ces hommes sont comme possédés et rien ne semble pouvoir les arrêter. De plus la témérité de leur commandant leur apporte encore plus d' entrain..  
- Leur chef ?  
- Oui, répondit le soldat, il s' agit d' un très jeune homme à peine plus âgé que vous, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts, pareil à ceux d' un chat .**

**Aussitôt le trouble gagna le coeur de Mercure, se pouvait-il qu' il s' agisse de lui ? Non, non, cela était impossible.  
- demande une trêve, dit la jeune femme la voix légèrement tremblante, je veux rencontrer leur chef.  
- Mais enfin ce serait de la folie, vous allez vous faire massacrer et ...  
- ne vous inquiétez-pas .  
Le jeune garde renonça, il savait qu' il serait inutile de raisonner la jeune femme.. et puis que craignait-elle ? elle était sailor après tout ... le garde traversa le champ de bataille où de jeunes hommes inconnus les uns des autres n' hésitaient pas à lever la main sur leur prochain ...  
- Cessez le combat ! Nous demandons une trêve et notre chef voudrait rencontrer le votre !**

**La foule des terriens se fendit en deux, cédant le passage à un jeune homme aux traits fins, mais dont le regard vous glaçait le sang.**

**Du côté des sélénites, deux groupes se formèrent aussi afin de céder le passage à sailor Mercure.. Au fur et à mesure qu' elle se rapprochait du centre de la salle, à chacun de ses pas , la jeune fille perdait un peu plus de son calme. déjà elle avait deviné de qui il s' agissait.  
- Rubis ...  
- Sailor Mercure , répondit celui-ci d' une voix moqueuse et méprisante .  
- Rubis, nous devons cesser ce combat, il n' a pas lieu d' être, c' est vous même qui me le disiez ...  
- l' avez vous entendu , demanda rubis en se tournant vers se hommes, elle prétend que ce combat serait inutile, mais elle ne nous comprend pas. Nous terriens, en avons assez de la domination des sélénites et aujourd' hui nous y mettrons fin ! En avant, il n' y a pas à hésiter, en avant !**

**Sailor mercure ne comprenait pas; était-ce bien la même personne ? Etait-ce bien celui qui lui avait donné son premier baiser ? Cet homme arrogant et au regard chargé de haine ne pouvait être son doux Rubis . mais il lui ressemblait trait pour trait ... comment avait-il pu changer ainsi en si peu de temps ?**

**Elle était paralysée et avait perdu pied avec ce qui se passait autour d' elle. Elle ne vit même pas le jeune garde qui la secondait se jeter devant elle afin de la protéger, elle ne bougea pas non plus lorsque celui-ci s' effondra, blessé mortellement .  
Mais ce ne fut pas le cas lorsqu' elle vit le visage de rubis, déformé par un rictus, apparaître devant elle :  
- Paillettes d' argent, agissez tout de suite !**

**Rubis ne comprenait pas ce qui venait d' arriver ; Un épais brouillard s' était levé, l' empêchant d' atteindre sa cible. mais il n' y avait pas que cela ...  
Il savait qui était cette jeune fille, mais il avait l' impression d' être bien plus proche d' elle que ce qu' il ne pensait. mais à chaque fois qu' il tentait de se souvenir de quelque chose ; une violente douleur le saisissait..  
Et puis il y avait cette voix dans sa tête qui sans cesse lui soufflait qu' elle était l' ennemi à abattre : de nouveau son épée fendit l' air, il lui avait sembler la reconnaître..  
Là, elle était là , il avait distingué à travers le brouillard, ses boucles bleus :  
- Je vous ai trouvée ! Là !  
d' un bond elle évita de nouveau son attaque . mais il avait anticipé son geste et parvint à l' atteindre . A ce moment le temps sembla s' arrêter aussi bien pour la jeune guerrière que pour le jeune homme ...  
Sailor Mercure retomba lourdement sur le sol.. Une traînée de sang se répandit alors au tour d' elle tout doucement ...  
Rubis fixait cette tâche rouge sur le sol et le voile de son esprit se déchira alors subitement.. Et des images déferlèrent dans son esprit des son des senteurs tous en rapport avec la jeune fille. Il se dirigea en tremblant vers la jeune fille, fixant ses yeux sur son visage déjà très pâle..  
- Je ... Mercure, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas ...  
Elle sourit et leva la main vers son visage caressant sa joue couverte de larme, son regard semblait dire qu' elle savait, qu' elle comprenait .  
Rubis ne réfléchit pas à deux fois il saisit l' épée couverte de sang de sa bien aimée à deux mains.  
Son corps retomba lourdement à ses côté son visage tournée vers le sien, sa main couverte de sang dans celle froide de son amante.  
Au tour d' un couple allongé dans une marre de sang deux peuples s' entre tuait**

**  
Fin du Chapitre IX**


	11. La fin d'une époque

Chapitre X

**La fin d' une époque**

**Elles venaient toutes de le ressentir, cette flamme de vie qui s' était éteinte brutalement.  
Elle était partie, Sailor Mercure ... Leur soeur ...  
Elles venaient toutes de perdre une part d' elle-même et partout où elles se trouvaient, les Sailors avaient versé des larmes de sang.  
Jupiter avait cessé son attaque tournant la tête là ou se trouvait Mercure un instant avant . Mars avait fermé les yeux, et murmurant une prière pour la défunte . Vénus elle n' avait pas pleuré mais s' était jurée de venger son amie. Sérénité s' était jetée dans les bras d' Arisu, inondant ses vêtements de larmes. Endymion avait stoppé sa course ...  
Et des yeux de la Reine, une larme de cristal avait coulé. Elle venait de prendre sa décision, il était temps de faire face à l' ennemi . Cette guerre venait de faire ses premières victimes .**

**Néphrite ne comprenait pas ce qu' il lui arrivait, son coeur était tiraillé entre deux sentiments ; d' un côté cette haine qu' il ressentait envers et contre tous et de l' autre cette immense tristesse qui prenait le dessus...  
Rubis ... Rubis venait de mourir ... Son compagnon, son frère venait de s' éteindre et lui était là . Au milieu de toute cette violence, face à cette femme au long cheveux châtain qui le regardait, les yeux plein de larmes .  
- Ne ressens-tu donc rien à la mort de ton ami ? Ton coeur ne te fait-il pas mal ?  
En parlant Jupiter s' avançait vers le jeune homme au long cheveux brun . Elle voulait qu' il revienne , celui qu' elle aimait . Elle continuait à croire qu' il était toujours là, enfuit au fond de cette personne au regard injecté de sang qui l' observait en cet instant.  
- N' as-tu donc pas mal ? Là ?  
Elle avait posé la main sur son coeur. Tout naturellement .  
Et il lui semblait qu' elle l' avait fait bien souvent au par avant .  
Néphrite posa la main à son tour, sur celle de sa bien aimée, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits:  
- Jupiter , qu' ai-je fais, comment ai-je pus lever la main sur toi ?  
- Tu n' étais pas toi-même ...  
Ils s' était rapprochés l' uns de l' autre et à présent Néphrite serait dans se bras Sailor Jupiter.  
Soudain la jeune femme brune le sentit se raidir. Elle leva la tête vers lui, croisant ainsi son regard. Un regard vitreux, un regard qui perdait peu à peu de son éclat.  
La jeune femme s' écroula sous le poids du corps de son bien aimée ; bientôt ses vêtement se tacher de sang, le sang de Néphrite ...  
- Néphrite ... Néphrite , mumurait-elle réalisant peu à peu ce qui était en train d' arriver. Alors qu' elle entendait le rire sadique de celui qui avait frappé Néphrite à mort .  
- Néphrite, ne me quitte pas ... Tu m' avais promis...  
Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme brun au yeux couleur ciel; un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. En ce dernier instant alors qu' il avait cesse de lutter alors que ses paupières se fermaient malgré lui . Il emportait avec lui une dernière image de la femme qu' il avait aimé.**

**Pendant un instant chaque combattant avait abaissé son arme, le temps s' était arrêté.  
Toute les personnes présente en cette endroit observait la scène étrange qui s' offrait à eux . Au milieu de la foule se tenait sailor Jupiter, elle avait cessé de pleurer et à présent elle aussi arborait un tendre sourire.  
- Ne t' inquiète pas mon amour, je viens te rejoindre maintenant  
Toutes les personnes présentes virent alors une étrange lueur émeraude englobé le corps de la jeune guerrière.  
Puis apparurent de petites étincelles, une lumière aveuglante et enfin des éclaires foudroyant  
- Éclaires suprêmes ! Agissez tout de Suite !**

**Sailor Mars n' arrivait pas à pleurer pourtant elle aurait du . Ainsi Jupiter elle aussi venait de les quitter ... Allait-il en être ainsi, mourraient-elles les unes après les autres ? Etait-ce le destin qui le voulait ainsi ? Oui cela devait être le destin , et on ne pouvait y échapper . Elle savait ce qui se passerait dans quelques instant, elle aurait pu prédire chacun des gestes qu' elle effectuerait, elle aurait pu le faire car elle l' avait vu en rêve .  
Comme ce qui allait se produire en cette instant, alors que Jade se dressait face à elle; et qu' elle pointait son épée en direction de sa poitrine.  
- Enfin , Mars ? Ne vois-tu donc pas que c' est moi ? lui demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.**

**Non ce n' était pas lui, ce n' était son Jade, celui qui la regardait, les yeux emplis de douceur . Ce n' était pas son Jade, celui qui lui avait murmuré des mots doux . Ce n' était pas son Jade, celui qui avait su se montrer si tendre cette nuit là ... Non ce n' était plus Jade...  
- Ne te moques pas de moi, je ne me laisserai pas attendrire par tes belles paroles.  
Non, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir car elle avait fait son choix .  
Entre le coeur et la raison, elle avait choisi la raison. elle était sailor et qui que soit l' ennemi elle se devait de le vaincre .  
Elle redressa son épée, et se mit à courir en sa direction, lui de son côté faisait de même le point en avant; tandis que l' intensité de son aura s' accentuait.**

**Ils stoppèrent leur course alors que leur deux corps entraient en contacte.  
Puis pendant un long moment le silence se fit, tandis que peu à peu, l' éclat maléfique dans le regard de Jade s' en allait.  
- Mars ?  
Une goutte de sang tomba sur le sol.  
La guerrière du feu retira son épée, la lame couverte du liquide écarlate .  
- Mars ?  
C' était lui, c' était Jade ... Mais Sailor Mars avait fait son choix  
- Jade je t' aime, lui dit fixant son regard au sien .  
Et une second fois, elle replongea la lame de son épée en son corps  
Le corps du jeune homme chuta lourdement sur le sol froid. celui de Mars l' y rejoignit quelques instants après.. Elle n' avait pu éviter son attaque ...**

**- Croissants d' amour agissez tout de suite !  
Un, deux, trois ... Sailor Vénus n' aurait même plus pu compter le nombre d' adversaires qu' elle était parvenue à vaincre . Mais il lui semblait que la douleur et la peine qu' elle ressentait en cette instant décuplait sa force encore et encore .  
Elle avait failli à sa mission, incapable de protéger ses soeurs d' armes, elle qui était leur leader n' avait pas pu se porter à leur secour...  
- Mercure, Mars, Jupiter...  
Et l' occasion de les venger se présenta à ses yeux, à cette instant même : la foule de combattants se séparait en deux, cédant le passage à la princesse Béryl irradiant une puissante aura maléfique, oppressante .  
- Sailor Vénus, qui aurait pu me prédire que j' aurais un jour l' opportunité de me débarrasser de l' une des soit disant plus puissante guerrières que compte notre galaxie.  
- Hum. ! Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement que vous le pensez Béryl !  
- Il me semble avaoir déjà entendu cela ... Oui, lui aussi pensait pouvoir me vaincre ...  
Béryl tendit la main en avant . Un rayon lumineux traversa la salle jusqu' a atteindre le front de la guerrière de l' amour .  
Pendant un instant elle resta immobile comme figée de stupeur . Soudain, son visage se couvrit de larmes.  
- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas possible, ce n' est qu' une illusion  
- Une illusion ? alors pourquoi pleures ?  
Non ... Vénus ne pouvais pas croit ce que ses yeux lui avaient montré, Quartz, son Quartz ne pouvait pas être mort .  
De son côté Béryl savourait cette instant unique où une guerrière que l' on disait redoutable pleurait de tristesse à ses pieds la mort de son amant ...**

**Elles étaient trois.  
Trois guerrières solitaires et uniques, qui avait décidé de mettre fin à leur isolement et afin de se réunir en ce lieu sacré où ni les mots temps et espace n' avaient de signification .  
Elles étaient trois, Sailor Pluton la gardienne de la porte du temps, Sailor Uranus, guerrière de la planète des vents, et la belle Sailor Neptune .  
Elles avaient toutes décidé d' abandonner leur poste, ne pouvant plus se contenter de prier pour la survie de leur patrie ... le Millénium d' argent.  
Elles se devait d' agir.  
Alors toutes les trois avaient décider de réunir en ce lieu trois objets sacrés ; un glaive, un miroir et un sceptre . Trois talismans qui dés qu' ils furent unis se mirent à émettre une lumière étincelante, une lumière qui chasserait les ténèbres qui s' étaient abattu sur le royaume du Millénium d' argent.  
Mais alors que les trois guerrières solitaires esquissaient un sourire, elle apparue devant elles.  
La dernière guerrière, celle qu' il ne fallait pas réveiller . La guerrière de la destruction . Sailor Saturne .  
Sans un mot celle-ci s' avança et abattit son glaive du silence.  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous empêches-tu de sauver notre Royaume de la destruction , demanda Sailor Uranus .  
- Parce que ceci n' est pas une fin, mais juste un autre commencement .  
Et la guerrière messagère de mort disparu aussi soudainement qu' elle était apparu, laissant derrière elles trois guerrières désespérées .**

**La princesse Sérénité courait aussi vite qu' elle le pouvait ; elle n' avait pas voulu écouté Arisu .  
Elle courait vers Vénus . Elle sentait que sa vie s' en allait. Et elle ne voulait pas . Elle ne voulait pas perdre toutes ses amies, toutes ses soeurs .  
Comment aurait-elle pu rester à l' abri alors que toutes les autres combattaient ? Elles aussi voulait souffrir avec elles ; ressentir leur douleur , se servir de la force qui était en elle . A quoi lui servait-il d' être Princesse si elle ne pouvait même pas venir en aide à celles qu' elle aimait ?  
Elle courait, mais soudain stoppa sa course, son coeur avait cessé de battre .  
- Vé...nus..  
La jeune princesse sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et tomba à genoux, accablée . Elle resta prostrée ainsi, un long moment ...**

**- Princesse Sérénité !  
La jeune femme redressa la tête .  
Devant elle, suspendue dans les aires se tenait Béryl, un sceptre à la main  
- Béryl ...  
- Princesse Sérénité , enfin nous voilà face à face .  
- Béryl ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette guerre, pourquoi cette violence ?  
- Pourquoi ? Hum ; tu n' es encore qu' une sotte, une pauvre enfant . Tu ne comprends pas que celui qui détient la force détient le pouvoir, et obtient tous ce qu' il souhaite . Et pour cela je dois détruire le Royaume du Millénium d' Argent.. Mais aussi ...  
A cette instant la colère qui se lisait sur le visage de la Princesse Béryl disparu, cédant la place à la douleur .  
- Il y a aussi Endymion.. C' està cause de toi, de toi que je ne peux gagner son coeur ... Ta beauté et ta grâce son une insulte envers ma personne !Meurs !  
En disant cela , la princesse Béryl s' était élancé vers Sérénité . Figée de peur, et ayant sans doute perdu toute envie de combattre, la jeune princesse ne tenta pas d' esquiver le coup qu' on lui portait .  
La main de Béryl , munie de griffe acérées s' approchait de plus en plus de son visage..  
Un éclaire rouge passa devant ses yeux ...**

**- Endymion ! cria Sérénité  
Une rose rouge s' était fiché dans le sol.  
Du sang coula .  
La princesse béryl, blessée à la main avait stoppé son attaque .  
- Endymion ... Pourquoi ?  
Endymion se plaça devant Sérénité afin de la protéger des prochains assauts de Béryl  
- Endymion ... Pourquoi la protéges-tu ainsi ? Je ne comprends pas ... Si tu te joints à moi, tu régnerasà mes côtés sur la Galaxie ...  
- La haine et la jalousie t' aveuglent Béryl . Cessons cette guerre inutile .  
- Si tu te joints à moi, alors oui, je mettrais terme à cette guerre ...  
- Je suis désolée Béryl mais jamais je ne pourrais répondre à tes sentiments .  
- Dans ce cas ...  
La princesse Béryl croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, concentrant son énergie . Elle devait en arriver là ... Oui, elle préférait le perdre plutôt que de le voir dans les bras du autre..  
- Princesse Sérénité, restez derrière moi, dit Endymion à la jeune princesse alors qu' il s' apprêtait à sortir son épée de son fourreau .  
- Endymion, non je vous en supplie ne me laissez pas !  
Mais déjà le jeune homme s' était élancé vers Béryl, épée en avant . **

**La Reine Séléné avait pris sa décision et à présent, elle serrait contre sa poitrine le bâton lunaire sur lequel trônait un magnifique diamant ... Le cristal d' argent .  
Elle l' avait sentie cette force maléfique qui portait Béryl de victoires en victoires ... Métallia ...  
- Majesté ? demanda Luna  
- Oui Luna, je sais il est temps d' intervenir et de mettre fin à cette guerre inutile .**

**- Endymion, où allez vous ? Je veux venir avec vous !  
- Non surtout pas Princesse, ne me suivez pas !  
- Endymiooooooon !  
Ne tenant pas compte des mises en gardes d' Endymion, Sérénité s' élança elle aussi dans les aires tendant la main afin de saisir celle de son bien aimé .  
Elle y était presque, elle voyait que lui aussi de son côté faisait tous son possible afin de saisir la sienne..  
Leur doigts se frôlèrent ... Pendant un instant elle ressenti sa chaleur ...  
Et au moment où la main d' Endymion allait enfin s' emparer de la sienne . Son regard se porta sur le visage de la Princesse Béryl .**

**Béryl ne pouvait détaché son regard du visage de la jeune princesse . Ce visage qu' Endymion voyait dans ses rêves . Ses grands yeux bleus pour lesquels il avait renoncé à gloire puissance .  
Elle concentra toute l' énergie qu' elle avait emmagasiné jusque là et le déversa sur eux..**

**- Noooooon ! Ma fille !  
La reine était arrivée trop tard . Elle n' avait pu empêcher le spectacle qui à présent s' offrait à ses yeux : les corps de Sérénité, sa fille unique et d' Endymion flottaient dans les aires inanimés .  
La Reine resserra sa prise sur le bâton lunaire .  
- Majesté, non, ne faites pas cela ! crièrent Luna et Artémis .  
- Si, vous utilisez le cristal d' argent ... Vous ... Vous risquez de mourir, continua le chat noir, incapable de stopper le flots de larmes qui coulait de ses yeux  
- Je le sais Luna, mais ... je dois sauver la Terre ... et puis je n' ai plus rien à perdre ... Ma fille, Ma Sérénité ...  
Puis la Reine s' avança . Elle percevait derrière Béryl l' ombre de Métallia .  
- Métallia, je sais que tu est derrière tous cela et que la princesse Béryl n' est qu' un jouet entre tes mains . Et aujourd' hui, moi la Reine Séléné gardienne du Millénium d' argent, je me dois de te vaincre !  
La Reine brandit le bâton lunaire vers les cieux  
- Cicatrisation lunaire ...  
Le cristal d' argent se mit à scintiller, puis à briller de mille feu éclairant le visage et les corps de toutes les personnes se trouvant autour  
- Exécution !  
Un rayon d' une lumière intense parti du cristal d' argent, vers la Princesse Béryl . elle tenta de se concentrer, écoutant la voix de Métallia qui dans la poussaità allez loin toujours plus loin. Mais elle ne pouvait plus ; elle ne pouvait plus lutter ...  
Cette lumière qui venait sur elle qui l' englobait cette lumière si chaleureuse ...  
Elle ne pouvait lutter contre ...**

**La lumière fendit alors le ciel, repoussant l' ombre maléfique, chassant les ténèbres.**

**La Reine était allongée sur un pilierà ses côtés se trouvaient Luna et Artémis .  
Elle respirait avec difficulté.  
Le chat noir léchait la main de sa maîtresse tentant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.  
- Je suis parvenue à sceller l' esprit de Métallia ... Mais un jour elle parviendra à se libérer. A ce moment là Luna , Artémis, vous qui êtes mes plus fidèles amis; vous veillerez sur la Princesse Sérénité ... Et la guiderez . Avec l' aide des guerrière et du cristal d' argent ... Elle parviendra à vaincre Metta... lia  
- Majesté ...  
- Je vous envoie vers la Terre ... Puissiez vous y vivre ... heureux ...  
La tête de la Reine retomba sur le côté tandis qu' elle poussait son dernier soupir  
le cristal d' argent scintilla une dernière fois , et alors tous les corps de ceux qui avaient combattu s' élevèrent dans les cieux . Sérénité, Endymion, Mercure, Mars, Vénus et tout les autres s' en allèrent vers la planète bleue .**

**Sur Terre cette nuit là, il y eu une pluie d' étoile filantes , portant un message d' espoir et de paix à tous les hommes .**

**Fin du chapitre X**


	12. Epilogue

Épilogue

**Sailor Moon, ou plutôt la Princesse Sérénité ré ouvrit les yeux, oui, elle s' était souvenu .  
Et cette fois-ci elle était décidé à lutter, pour sa survie et celle des ses amies ... Et pour l' homme qu' elle aimait . Car à présent elle aussi était une Sailor.  
Sailor Moon ...**

**  
Fin**


End file.
